


Disney Tales All End In Lies

by GoldenLynn



Category: Chungha, IU (Musician), Mamamoo, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Disney World & Disneyland, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenLynn/pseuds/GoldenLynn
Summary: Reality isn’t as close to tales as kids believe.In reality,Ariel knows how to use her legs but doesn’t know how to close them.Aurora is gay for Kidagakash.Elsa is a man with very beautiful hair.Gaston is very timid and loves books.And Anastasia doesn’t want to find home.





	1. The New Princess in Town

**Author's Note:**

> There are so many characters so obviously some wouldn't be as relevant as others, also this is my first seventeen fic so am trying to get used to all of their different personalities (I joined the fandom only this year) so yeah easy on me XD  
> Also am starting this with an overall idea of how it's going to be but am just going with the flow for most of it (Like I always do) so let's hope it turns out good  
> I had this idea for so long and I can't believe am finally writing it omg!!  
> Ps: I added a lot of pictures of the disney characters cause while I told my friends about the plot most of them didn't know at least two of the names I mentioned so

“No.”

It is the millionth time of Lynn saying that to Soonyoung. But the boy doesn’t seem like he will stop pestering her any time soon. And if not for being in his own apartment and not wanting to go to her own yet, Lynn would have punched him already. But you see, she is trying to be nice here and yet here he is testing her patience.

“Oh, come on. You still didn’t even hear me out.” Soonyoung whines, pouting at Lynn while she rummages through his fridge.

“Your fridge is emptier than my love life.” Lynn comments, finally plumping herself beside him on his couch. “Have you been feeding yourself, Soon?”

“Hoshi.” He corrects.

“You didn’t answer me.” Lynn throws him a look. “Soon.”

The ever-present pout on the boy’s face deepens. “You are the only one who hasn’t been calling me with my very cool, very awesome new nickname.”

Lynn rolls her eyes. “I will never stop calling you Soon. Stop trying to make it happen.”

“I hate you.”

“I love you too.” Lynn says with a wink and Soonyoung pushes her away.

“Well if you love me,” He starts and Lynn knows he is going to start pestering her again just from the look in his eyes. “Can’t you just listen to me?”

Lynn sighs. “Soon, I am not going to work in DisneyLand.”

“But why?” Soonyoung complains in a very childish manner, and Lynn swears his lips are quivering.

“Because to do that you must be all happiness and sunshine. Which is coincidentally the exact opposite of what I am.”

“Let’s not base our judgement on uni-stressed Lynn. Everyone is depressed and emo in university.”

“But, soon,” Lynn whines. “Uni-stressed me has become every-fucking-day me. I don’t even remember old Lynn. She’s dead.”

Soonyoung rolls his eyes. “Just try it out girl. It might actually help you.”

“Enlighten me on how it can do that please.” Lynn says sarcastically, not expecting any good response from her friend.

“Well first the atmosphere there is so fun. The workers there are all so friendly, I am sure you will have a swell time and maybe you will feel less stressed because of that. And second, you would be paid at the end of the day and I already know you are short on money.”

Lynn sighs, indicating to Soonyoung that he is starting to win her over. So, he continues. “You are basically getting paid for standing there and looking pretty and taking pictures with people. It’s the easiest job I have ever heard of. And I am going to make sure to put in a good word for you with the boss. And plus you are mostly white and would look similar to western princesses more than anyone so that's some good plus points right there, and-“

“Okay, okay.” Lynn breathes. “I get it, oh god. I’ll think about it.”

“You will _think_ about it?” Soonyoung shrieks. “All the convincing I did so far and you are going to _just_ think about it?”

Lynn averts her eyes from the boy’s, trying to come up with an excuse and escape this conversation. But Soonyoung isn’t having it. “Lynn.” He says sternly. “Would you rather slump at you apartment, with your room’s door locked because your roommate’s boyfriend is abusive and you don’t want to get involved, or rather scared to. Or would you rather use that time earning some money and enjoying your time with me?”

It isn’t like Lynn didn’t know that she can never win against Soonyoung in an argument. But she thought maybe this time it would be different. But staring back at his determined eyes, she realizes that she has lost again.

“Okay.” She mumbles quietly, and Soonyoung nearly doesn’t hear. Nearly.

“OKAY?” he repeats excitedly, leaping into Lynn and hugging her tightly.

Lynn giggles, hugging her ~~best~~ only friend back just as tight.

“You won’t regret it.”

“I hope.”

 

 

 

 

 

The boss is an old woman, but her age doesn’t stop her from having vibrant purple hair and red captivating lipstick. Her smile reveals a set of white straight teeth, and the contrast of their color and the red of her lips almost blinds Lynn. The latter nervously greets the old woman, disappointed that Soonyoung couldn’t accompany her for the interview. The boy has told her that she is acting like a baby but she couldn’t care less at this point.

Mrs. Jung, as she introduced herself, gestures for Lynn to sit at one of the chairs in front of her desk. Lynn shuffles slowly to the chair, her blood pressure raising and her hands shaking. Upon noticing the nervous state Lynn is in, the woman directs her a warm smile that seems to relax the girl a bit.

“Soonyoung has told me a lot about you.” Mrs. Jung informs, surprising Lynn who didn’t expect her friend to follow his word of talking to the boss for her.

“Hopefully good things.” Lynn mutters, biting her lower lip.

“He sure did. He failed to tell me how shy you were though. He said you are sassy and should be assign to a villain.” When Lynn’s eyes widen to an impossible size in shock and panic the woman laughs. “I am joking, he didn’t actually say that. He said you are pretty and have blue eyes that us Asian don’t have, and that I would be missing out if I don’t have you as one of my princesses.”

Lynn’s cheeks turn red at that, and she chuckles in embarrassment. “Well I would love that.”

 “Is there any princess you have in mind? Even though most are already taken, like Belle and Ariel and Aurora and-“

“Anastasia.” Lynn says in determination. If she is sure of one thing when it came to this job, it would the princess she wanted to be. The movie Anastasia is her favorite anyway.

Mrs. Jung raises her eyebrow in wonder and amazement. “Anastasia, you say? What a unique choice, she’s not that popular. Rapunzel isn’t taken and she’s quite famous, Anna of frozen too, no one wants to work with our current Elsa.”

Lynn shakes her head. “Unless you don’t have a costume of Anastasia.” She finishes the sentence in a small voice, seemingly not ready to hear the reply to that. Obviously scared that Anastasia really isn’t included.

The woman stares off to the side for a moment, trying to recall if they did have Anastasia’s costume, before her face lightens up and she claps in excitement. “We have one. A long time ago we had a girl working with us who was Anastasia, but after she quit, we had no one else as Anastasia again.”

Lynn sighs in relief, smiling at the woman. “When can I start then?”

“Right now, if you don’t mind. Everyone who shares the same shifts as you started around half an hour ago.” The woman chuckles at Lynn’s panicked look. “I mean you don’t have to start today, but it’s better to kick it off from now. To get used to the atmosphere and all.”

“Yeah.” Lynn mutters. “Sounds like a good idea.”

Mrs. Jung then tells Lynn about the dressing room and where she can find her costume. And with that Lynn stands to leave. But as she is at the door the woman says. “Are those your real eyes?”

Lynn turns to look at her in shock. Eyebrows raising at the statement. “W-what?”

“Oh my,” Mrs. Jung laughs, waving her hand at her mistake. “Don’t mind this old lady, that sure sounded better in my head. I was referring to your eye color.”

Lynn chuckles. “Ah, yeah.”

“You are to make a great Anastasia then. She also had blue eyes.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

It takes Lynn longer than she expects to find the dressing room, but she doesn’t mind much considering how no one is around. Upon entering the room, the girl is taken back by the amount of clothing racks there, and all the colorful and glittery costumes. She doesn’t stay to inspect the different costumes though, going straight to where Mrs. Jung said Anastasia’s costume would probably be. The girl’s heart is thumping loudly, as she nervously searches for a costume she doesn’t know how it looks like. She just prays that it’s a dress of some sort, and not the clothes Anastasia wears when she leaves the orphanage. Lynn feels poor enough, and she sure doesn’t want to be wearing homeless clothes around Disneyland while everyone is wearing glittery pretty princess’ dresses.

To her relief, Lynn finds Anastasia’s iconic[ blue dress](http://images6.fanpop.com/image/polls/1340000/1340034_1391742346673_full.jpg?v=1391742530). Which is the girl’s favorite, so maybe life is going to be nice to her just for today. The dress is a strapless dark blue one, with a glittery cape that is way longer than the dress, looking exactly like the one from the movie. And behind the racks, and again true to Mrs. Jung’s words, Lynn finds the white long gloves and the accessories in a box there. Anastasia’s [huge crown](https://metrouk2.files.wordpress.com/2015/10/7a217f9661d18455012d5181fe1d1302.jpg?w=748&h=498&crop=1) is there too, and Lynn clearly remembers how she wasn’t wearing it with this dress in the movie. But she realizes that they wanted to emphasize on her being a princess. Even though Anastasia gave up on being a princess to be with Dimitri at the end of the movie, but who cares about precision at this point.

Lynn makes a quick work of wearing the dress and doing her hair and all of that on her own. Mrs. Jung had told her that they have stylists to help everyone, from make up to hair and even the smallest details. But since Lynn is extremely late, no one is around anymore. When Lynn checks her appearance in the mirror, she smiles in satisfaction. She hasn’t seen herself dressed up and looking pretty in a while, she usually wears hoodies and sweatpants to university and to Soonyoung’s apartment, and those two places are the only places she goes to.

With a deep breath, Lynn leaves the dressing room, and with that leaving her identity back in there. She isn’t a broke college student with mental issues right now, but rather she’s the Grand Duchess Anastasia.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Where are you?” Lynn asks Soonyoung over the phone, but all she can hear is him growling like an idiot. “How many times did I tell you that the fucking beast talks in the movie?”

More growling.

“I will murder you with my bare hands if you don’t stop it.”

Even more growling.

“Hoshi, please.”

“I am beside that huge ass fountain. Can’t miss it.”

Lynn smirks.“I will be there soon.”

“Wait no, are you saying you are going to reach there soon or are you calling me Soon again?”

“Byeee.” Lynn sings with a mischievous tone before hanging up.

 

 

 

 

“Who are you and what have you done to my best friend?” Soonyoung asks the moment his eyes fall on Lynn.

“I could say the same.” Lynn fires back, staring at the furry head of the [beast ](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/disney/images/d/d7/Beast_pose.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20160820000428)costume Soonyoung has.

When Soonyoung growls in response Lynn makes sure her smack over his head is painful. “And am Anastasia.”

“No shit Sherlock. I was sure you wouldn’t be satisfied with any other princess but her.” Soonyoung jokes but Lynn finds it hard to laugh when she’s facing a beast face rather than her friend’s hamster like cute face. “You also look so much like her, I never noticed. Especially the blue eyes and brown hair.”

Lynn smiles. “Thank you.”

“I am so happy you agreed on doing this. It’s going to be great for you. For us.”

“Can we not do emotional confessions while you are dressed as a beast? Thank you.”

Soonyoung laughs at that, patting the girl’s back with his huge costume hands, the claws digging into her skin. “Now why don’t you roam around? Try to get to know the place.”

Lynn pouts. “Can’t you do that with me?”

“I am suffocating in this so maybe not. Plus, you need to get used to doing stuff without me.” Soonyoung chuckles when Lynn’s pout deepens. “Come on, it’s not that bad. And if for any reason you go to the coffee shop, say hi to Joshua, he’s the pretty waiter there.”

Lynn’s eyes sparkle in excitement at that. “There’s someone English here?”

“Yeah, American just like you. There’s also Vernon, he doesn’t work here but he’s always around because he’s everyone’s friend technically. Oh and Annie, she goes by Chungha mostly though, she’s jasmine.” Soonyoung adds after a second thought. “They all originally Korean though. Only Vernon is half white, so you are the whitest looking one here.”

“I better not become an outcast even in Disneyland.”

Soonyoung rolls his eyes even though Lynn can’t really see it. “You won’t, don’t worry about it. Now go mingle around, but don’t talk to Ariel, she’s a bitch.”

Lynn pushes Soonyoung. “What if a kid hears you? Don’t ruin their childhood like that.” and with that she leaves.

 

 

 

 

 

Lynn starts walking aimlessly around, not particularly searching for the coffee shop Soonyoung mentioned, but keeping an eye on it. There were too many castles to count and even more games and rides, stalls of food and kids running here and there. Lynn feels glad it’s a weekday though, since the place isn’t that crowded that she will feel too anxious about it. Too absorbed in her thoughts, Lynn doesn’t notice the boy who stops in his tracks and stares at her for a good moment.

 “Hey.”

No response from Lynn.

“Anastasia.” The boy yells again finally catching the girl’s attention. Lynn turns to find a boy with black hair and a costume that she can't identify.

“Hey.” She mutters nervously, staring down at the boy who’s shorter than her.

“Are you new here?” He asks. “I am sure I have never seen you before.”

Lynn nods, noticing how the boy’s lips that were tugged in a barely-there smile makes him look like a cute kitten.

“I am Jihoon, but everyone here calls me Woozi, a stupid nickname hoshi made.” He says as he shakes the girl’s gloved hand, before adding. “Do you know hoshi?”

Lynn tries to smile, but she knows that her nerves will make it look like a grimace. “Yeah, he’s the only one I know here. We are friends.”

Jihoon looks at her in a pitying manner, and Lynn can relate. Knowing how much of a pain in the ass her friend can be. “Are you some kind of hobbit by the way?” Lynn questions, changing the subject.

Jihoon’s face falls, like he’s ready to murder, and Lynn unconsciously steps back. “I am not.”

“W-what are you then?” Lynn says nervously, not sure if she has the right to even ask.

“Seen.”

A pretty man dressed up as [Elsa](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/5/5e/Elsa_from_Disney%27s_Frozen.png) appears between the two, and Lynn is so blown away by his ungodly looks to hear him tell Jihoon that he can’t ‘seen’ people in real life.

The intruder turns to Lynn, offering his hand for a handshake and when Lynn just keeps on staring, he takes her hand on his own and shakes it. “Hi, I am Jeonghan.”

That seems to finally break Lynn from her trance. “Oh sorry, hi. I am Lynn.”

“She’s Hoshi’s friend.” Jihoon adds.

Jeonghan claps his hand in excitement. “Hoshi’s friend is my friend.”

Lynn’s heart skips at the statement, before realizing how depressing that is. No one has ever been willing to be her friend beside Soonyoung, that Jeonghan’s simple statement that was said only because the man is nice made Lynn feel thrilled. “Thanks.” She mutters, trying to hide the thought circling around her head.

“What do you say we go have something to drink?” Jeonghan suggests and when he notices Lynn’s hesitation he adds. “Woozi doesn’t bite. He just likes to act scary.”

Jihoon grumbles. “I don’t.”

Jeonghan rolls his eyes, already dragging the two with him. “Whatever.”

Lynn let Jeonghan drags her, as she watches him from the side. How confident he looks walking around like he owns Elsa’s dress. He makes it seem like Elsa was made based off him and not that he is dressing up like her. And it’s then that Lynn understands what Mrs. Jung meant when she said no one wanted to be Anna because they didn’t want to work with Jeonghan, like who would want to stand beside someone as beautiful as the man?

 

 

 

 

Lynn isn’t surprised when she finds herself at a coffee shop. Her and Jihoon go to take a table while Jeonghan goes to order for all of them. Jihoon has requested for a black coffee and Lynn made sure to not let the snicker escape her lips, while she asked for a smoothie.

“Is that Joshua?” Lynn asks Jihoon, feeling a bit courageous to talk to the tiny scary man after seeing how Jeonghan doesn’t seem to be terrified of him in the slightest. Her eyes focused on Jeonghan as he speaks to a man that looks like he walked out of a photoshoot.

Jihoon raises his eyebrow at her. “I thought you only knew Hoshi?”

“I do. But he told me to say hi to Joshua if I ever go to a coffee shop. So am only guessing here.”

“Oh, I see.” Jihoon mutters. “Who else did he mention?”

“No one else.” Lynn answers before saying. “Well he mentioned Ariel, told me not to talk to her because she’s a bitch.”

Jihoon laughs at that and Lynn thinks that he looks cute when he laughs. “He is so right about that. you better avoid her like she’s the plague. Even though she is surely too busy sucking dick right now.”

Lynn thinks that if she was drinking her smoothie right now she would have been choking painfully. Jihoon laughs at the expression adorning the girl’s face. “I can assume that you are surprised with how nonchalant I said that. And that you are nothing like her, am I right?”

Lynn nods without a word.

“Well that’s great then. We don’t need someone like Mina, she’s too much to handle. If I were Mingyu I would have already quit.”

“Mingyu?” Lynn questions.

“Yeah, he’s prince Eric. So, sadly for him, he can’t be ignoring Mina that much considering his job and position.”

Lynn nods before glancing back at Jeonghan, only to find out that he’s chatting with another man now. The latter doesn’t seem to be working here, as he stands too close to Jeonghan whispering into his ear. And even from here, Lynn notices how handsome the man looks.

Jihoon follows Lynn’s gaze before smiling. “That’s Seungcheol.”

“Ah.”

“He’s Jeonghan’s boyfriend.”

“Oh.” Lynn breathed, not believing that such beautiful people exist and are even dating. She finally turns to look at Jihoon, only to find him staring back at her expectedly. “What?” she says defensively.

“I just told you Jeonghan and Seungcheol are dating.”

“Yeah I heard you.” She comments and when Jihoon keeps looking at her like he is waiting for her to say more to that she adds. “I was just thinking of how come such beautiful people met and are dating. Didn’t know life can actually be fair.”

Jihoon laughs. “I really didn’t expect you to say something like that. More like, I was scared you were thinking of something homophobic, to be honest.”

“Do homophobic people still exist in 2017?”

“A lot in fact. No one wanted to be Anna because they weren’t okay with Jeonghan being Elsa. Only because he was a man, and also because his boyfriend is always around.”

Lynn’s eyebrows shoot in surprise. “Really? I assumed that girls didn’t want to be Anna so they don’t have to stand beside him, because he’s so pretty and would make them look ugly as fuck.”

Jihoon laughs loudly at that. “That’s the longest sentence you have said since we met, but also the funniest thing I have heard today.”

“What’s the funniest thing you heard today?” Jeonghan asks, sitting beside Jihoon while Seungcheol sat in front of him, and beside Lynn. Jihoon doesn’t waste a second before telling the two what Lynn has told him. By the end of it Seungcheol is wiping off his tears that were the result of him laughing while Jeonghan looks like he is flying. “I am so flattered Lynn.”

“I really don’t know why y’all are reacting like this. It seemed so logical.”

“Oh god, Lynn you are so pure. You should be protected at all coasts.” Seungcheol says, patting her back. And Lynn decides that she likes him, as her cheeks turn red from his statement.

“I would tell you to be Anna because you are pretty enough to stand beside me, but you look really good as Anastasia.”

“You also look like her.” Jihoon says and Lynn’s heart start beating faster at all the compliments the boys seem to be showering her with. It’s something she isn’t used to, the only person who would sometimes compliment her would be none other than Soonyoung. “T-thanks.”

“Don’t hang out around Ariel.” Jeonghan warns suddenly, making him the third person mentioning the princess of the sea. “I don’t want her corrupting the purest kid working with us.”

“I thought Chan is the purest kid.” Seungcheol comments.

Jeonghan sulks. “He’s not talking to me.”

“I wonder why.” Jihoon says with a scoff, and Lynn looks between the three in wonder, but no one takes it upon themselves to explain the situation to her.

And with that the conversation deters to people Lynn doesn’t know and inside jokes that she doesn’t get. The girl doesn’t feel like talking that much anyway, so she doesn’t mind as much. As she drinks her smoothie in silence, listening to the boys’ chatter but not focusing enough to know what they are talking about.

After finishing her smoothie, that’s apparently custody from Joshua, Lynn makes move to stand up. Jeonghan, who notices that, throws her a questioning look. “I think I’ll be heading out.” Lynn informs with a small voice.

Jeonghan pouts. “Why? Are we that boring?”

“Yes.” Jihoon deadpans, glaring at Jeonghan when the latter attempts to smack him.

“Babe, they are ganging up on me.” Jeonghan whines to Seungcheol, batting his eyelashes, and Lynn doesn’t miss Jihoon rolling his eyes at them.

“I did nothing though.” Lynn defends herself.

“And I only stated facts.” Jihoon adds.

“Now, now kids. Let’s not start arguments.” Seungcheol says with a smile and Jeonghan scoffs, making it obvious that he is offended that his boyfriend isn’t siding with them.

“I only wanted to go continue walking around.” Lynn mutters, trying to appease to the pouting Jeonghan. The latter chuckles, taking Lynn by surprise. “I know, I know. I was just teasing you.”

Jihoon snickers. “You are not funny.”

“And you are not tall.” Jeonghan fires back.

“Bitch, if you don’t.” Jihoon leaps at Jeonghan, while Seungcheol tries to block him from getting a hold of his boyfriend. “I will fucking rip your precious hair out.”

Jeonghan sticks out his tongue at Jihoon, only fueling his anger. Seungcheol sighs, seeming like he deals with this on the daily. Lynn feels sorry for him. “If Lynn didn’t want to leave earlier, she sure wants to do so now.” Seungcheol says, finally calming the boys down. Jihoon falls back on his seat with a sigh. “This is not the end Yoon Jeonghan.”

Jeonghan shrugs like he isn’t affected by Jihoon’s threat one bit. Lynn doesn’t get how Jeonghan can act like that, since she believes she would be peeing her pants if she were Jeonghan right now.

Seungcheol turns to Lynn, giving her an apologetic look. “Just excuse these two. They are always like this. We will see you around then, right?”

Lynn smiles at him, not believing that someone this handsome is so kind. Especially to her. “Yeah of course.” This catches the two bickering boys’ attention, who turn to look at the girl. “Yeah, we would be seeing you around.” Jihoon confirms.

“Take care Lynn.” Jeonghan sings before adding. “And avoid Ariel at all costs.”

Lynn laughs at that, reassuring Jeonghan that she sure will. Before going to the cashier. She finds Joshua there counting bills and she feels her heart skip a beat. She couldn’t understand why everyone here look ethereally beautiful. It makes her look a bit out of place, but when she glances down at her outfit she remembers that she’s currently pretty dressed Anastasia and not sweatpants-wearing Lynn she feels more at ease.

“Hi.” Joshua greets cheerfully after he spots Lynn just awkwardly standing there.

“Oh hey.” She mutters. “I wanted to thank you for the drink. Jeonghan told me you didn’t let him pay when I tried to pay him back.” Lynn says in English and Joshua’s eyes lighten at that.

“I can’t have the new member of our family pay, now can I?” Joshua says with an angelic smile and Lynn’s face turns beet red. Both from his smile and the statement.

“Family, you say?”

“Yeah, we are all a family here.” He exclaims, before adding after a second thought. “Except for Ariel, and maybe Alladin. That boy is always getting high, and it doesn’t have to do anything with his flying carpet.”

Lynn laughs at that. “I heard about Ariel, but Alladin is a new one.”

“Oh, so I see that you have been warned about Ariel.”

“By everyone I talk to at this point.”

Joshua chuckles. “They are only looking out for you.”

Lynn smiles, a warm feeling consuming her. “Yeah, I know. Oh, and by the way, Soonyoung says hi.”

Joshua raises his eyebrow. “You know him?”

“Yeah, he’s my friend. He’s the only one I know here.”

“Yeah I assumed. I was sure Jeonghan dragged you here even though he doesn’t know you.”

“He sure did.” The two share a moment of laughing at the pretty man before Lynn informs Joshua that she would be leaving.

“Make sure to come around often. It’s nice to talk in English from time to time.”

Lynn laughs. “It is.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lynn doesn’t meet more of the people working there for a while, she does get stopped by some people though. Teenagers that recognize her as Anastasia and kids that just yell excitedly ‘princess’ and ask for pictures and sometimes hugs. It warms Lynn’s heart, who had always had a soft spot for kids.

Reaching one of the prettiest and biggest castles around, Lynn finds a bench to rest at. But not two minutes of her sitting there a girl in her late teens approaches her.

“Are you Anastasia?”

Lynn smiles, loving when she gets recognized, she knows that Anastasia isn’t that popular so it makes it even more special. “Yeah, the Russian princess herself.” She declares, standing up and fixing her posture.

“C-can I have a picture?” The girl mutters nervously and Lynn smiles at her warmly, hoping to show the girl that she had nothing to be nervous about.

“Yeah sure. You want me to ask someone to take the picture for us, or you want a selfie?”

“Oh, no. I can ask someone.” The girl informs. “I just took a picture with Belle, she’s very nice. I will go ask her.”

And less than a minute, the girl comes skipping back with a very pretty girl dressed as [Belle](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/disney/images/4/43/Belle_04.png/revision/latest?cb=20131013233635) following her. Lynn wants to know, again, why everyone here is gorgeous.

Belle makes a quick work of taking a picture and soon the girl is leaving with a satisfied grin, after she had thanked the two. Belle gives her a sweet smile before turning to Lynn. “I didn’t know there’s a new Anastasia. When the girl told me about taking a pic with you I thought she had mistaken one of our princesses.”

Lynn chuckles. “Yeah, it’s my first day here.”

“Oh.” Belle grins. “Welcome then, I am Miyoung.”

Lynn shakes her hand with the smallest tug of her lips. “I am Lynn.”

“So, mind accompanying me in my lonely walk?” Miyoung says with a smirk and Lynn nods hesitantly. “Belle has a beast and a villain who’s low-key in love with her but both people dressing up as those characters are never around.”

Lynn giggles. “Soonyoung must be so busy growling around.”

Miyoung laughs excitedly. “Tell me about it. Whenever I try to talk to him while he has that costume on, all he does is growl back.”

Lynn looks at her in pity. “My trick is to call him Hoshi. Since normally I have refused to call him that. So as soon as I call him by that he starts talking.”

“Wow, that’s very smart of you.”

Lynn smiles before asking. “What about Gaston?”

Miyoung rolls her eyes. “Being the villain, he’s not supposed to wear his goddamn glasses. Nor reading his books, given that he’s someone who shames Belle for reading. But our poor Wonwoo loves his books so much so he’s always hiding somewhere and reading. I still can’t figure out where his hideout is.”

Lynn raises her eyebrows. “He doesn’t get in trouble for that?”

“Usually he doesn’t. Since and quoting from him, no kid is really looking for a villain and wanting to take a picture. And he said if ever someone mentions him, we should just text him and he will come around.”

“Oh, I see.”

Miyoung shakes her head, like she’s very done with the ridiculous behavior of the boy. “So, you see am always left alone. I mostly hang around Prince Eric, but Ariel choose today to be plastered to him.” Miyoung opens her mouth to continue and Lynn interrupts her.

“And I should, by all means, avoid Ariel as much as possible.”

Miyoung’s surprised face turns into a smile at that. “I see you learnt the lesson.”

“I mean four people have mentioned it so far, so it’s only logical.”

“They are only-“

“-Looking out for me.” Lynn laughs. “Do you all have the same brain or something? Is the conspiracy theory that Disneyland brain washes its workers’ brains real?”

“Nah. We just all share the same hatred for that little mermaid.”

“I can clearly see that.”

Lynn wonders if she should ask Miyoung about Jihoon’s costume or who’s Chan and why he’s not talking to Jeonghan. But she decides against it, believing that she has got way more information than she imagined for now. The two walk around in comfortable silence, posing for pictures whenever someone stops them. And after a while Lynn tells Miyoung that she wants to head back to her friend, Soonyoung.

“Yeah sure.” Miyoung smiles. “It was nice meeting you. We will be meeting tomorrow.”

“Yeah.” Lynn smiles back. “Bye then.”

“Bye.” Miyoung sings. “And tell Hoshi that I don’t miss him. Not one bit.”

Lynn laughs, waving good bye to the princess.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The walk back to the fountain is quieter. Lynn doesn’t bump into more people, and only spots Jeonghan from across, seemingly fighting with someone dressing up as [Kristoff ](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/disney/images/2/29/Kristoff_2013.png/revision/latest?cb=20160209160730)from Frozen. The latter seems to be singing while running away from Jeonghan. As Seungcheol lays on the grass, watching his boyfriend in fond amusement. There’s no hint of Jihoon around and Lynn guesses that the boy has went off on his own.

When she reaches the fountain, Lynn sees that Soonyoung has taken off his mask. “Are you allowed to do that?” She asks, not noticing the girl by her friend’s side.

“There aren’t that many people around right now.” He explains before turning to the girl beside him. “This is her.”

Lynn throws Soonyoung a look. “You were talking about me?”

The girl dressing as what Lynn assumes to be [Kida](https://img00.deviantart.net/c1ca/i/2015/184/e/1/princess_kidagakash_by_electricbluesquid-d8zu7on.png) chuckles. “Only good things. I am Moonbyul by the way.”

Lynn throws her a small smile, shaking her hand nervously. She thinks she has introduced herself today to people more than she did in her entire life. “I am Lynn. But I assume Soon has already told you.”

Soonyoung chuckles sheepishly and Moonbyul confirms that he indeed did. The latter had grayish hair, and it came to no surprise to Lynn that this girl is also impossibly pretty. When she smiles she reminds Lynn of a hamster, making Lynn realize how she always thinks the same of her friend. She might start rooting for the two.

“We had just started talking about Moonbyul’s huge crush on [Aurora](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/disney/images/2/28/Aurora.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20160620011541).”

Okay maybe not.

 Moonbyul looks at Soonyoung in shock, before glancing back at Lynn in hesitation. “Oh.” Lynn mutters, not sure why Moonbyul is looking at her like that.

“Stop with that face.” Soonyoung instructs Moonbyul, noticing the latter’s expression too. “Lynn isn’t going to judge you or anything. I wouldn’t have mentioned that if it wasn’t the case.”

Moonbyul sighs in relief, giving the girl a smile. “I am glad.”

Lynn chuckles, sitting beside Soonyoung and being mindful of her dress’s cape so it doesn’t get into the fountain. “What’s with people expecting me to be homophobic today?”

“Who else thought that of you?” Soonyoung asks curiously, and Moonbyul inches closer to him so she can hear what Lynn has to say.

“Jihoon. After he had told me Seungcheol and Jeonghan are dating.”

“Well he can’t be assuming that of people if he looks homophobic himself.” Moonbyul jokes at the same time as Soonyoung asking. “You met Woozi?”

Lynn chuckles at Moonbyul’s remark before nodding in response to Soonyoung.

“And you are still alive?” Soonyoung asks in disbelief.

“I mean I did believe he might jump at me at some point, but Jeonghan came and saved the day.” She mutters with a soft voice. “But then those two kept arguing, so I just felt like Jihoon changed targets.”

Moonbyul shook her head in mockery at the thought of the two. “The usual.”

“I am just glad Jihoon didn’t murder my best friend.” Soonyoung exclaims, and suddenly Lynn has an armful of fur. The boy bear hugging her, his costume making the hug being one of a bear a bit too realistic. Lynn pats her friend’s head awkwardly, uncomfortable with such a display of affection in a public space. But Moonbyul is looking at them fondly, and Lynn thinks that she’s okay with such audience.

“I can’t believe you chose me as a best friend when you have all these amazing people around you.” Lynn mutters, her height making it possible for her to rest her chin on Soonyoung’s head.

Soonyoung hugs her tighter at those words, attempting to get her body rid of all the insecurities. “But you are amazing too. Even more than them. And deserve that title with no competition.”

Moonbyul snickers at the scene. “Get a room.”

Lynn turns red at that, pushing Soonyoung off her. The boy pouts, used to Lynn’s antics. Moonbyul who isn’t, raises her eyebrow at them; as if she’s questioning if there’s anything between them, and Soonyoung just shrugs at her nonchalantly.

“I think I’ll be leaving.” Lynn informs, adding when the two stares at her in confusion. “To my apartment I mean, this isn’t a real shift. The boss only told me to get a hang of stuff around.”

Moonbyul nods in understanding, but Soonyoung clutches Lynn’s wrist tightly, as if Lynn would just leave if he didn’t. “Just wait around with us. So, I can drive you.”

“I wasn’t ready for so much socializing today, so I feel so drained.” Lynn mumbles quietly, so Moonbyul doesn’t hear, even though the girl seems like she doesn’t even care about the hushed conversation happening between the two friends.

Soonyoung sighs, deciding to let the girl get some of the rest she needs. “Will you be okay?”

“Sure. Don’t worry.”

“But-“

“It’s still not dark outside, and I can take the bus.” Lynn informs reassuringly, yet Soonyoung is still looking very worried. “Soon, I’ll be fine.”

“Will your roommate be there?”

Lynn knows her friend isn’t asking about the presence of her roommate, but rather her boyfriend. The girl presses her lips tightly, sad that her friend has to be worrying about such stuff only because Lynn can’t afford to be living in better conditions. “She said to expect her late today. So I can just lock myself in my room when I get to the apartment before they get there.”

Soonyoung messages his temple, looking conflicted about voicing his thoughts or not. And Lynn knows what he says, and he knows she knows. And they both know there’s no escape from the situation. So, he says instead. “Make sure you eat something before you sleep.”

“I will.”

Lynn is lying, Soonyoung knows she is but he just smiles at her as if he doesn’t. It has always been like this and the two have become consumed to this play of pretend. Soonyoung finally loosens his grasp on the girl’s wrist enough for her to pull her hand away, and with a wave towards Moonbyul and a small smile for the both of them, Lynn walks back to the dressing room, ready to go back to her plain shirt and sweatpants.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The apartment is empty when Lynn enters it, just as expected. When she checks the fridge, she finds that the only thing that she can eat there is an egg from the pack she bought long ago. Deciding that she can survive on the smoothie she had earlier, Lynn leaves the egg for tomorrow’s breakfast. And with that she goes to her room, locking herself and doing the only thing she is good at doing. Studying.

The next day greets Lynn badly, as she discovers that Soojin, her roommate, ate what Lynn planned to be her breakfast. Lynn curses at that, wanting to strangle the girk, but feels bad when she remembers that the latter’s boyfriend already does that. With a heavy heart, Lynn dresses up for university. She can just buy something to munch on in her way, and get a smaller sandwich for lunch. And she wasn’t going to have dinner anyway.

The day passes dully, like any other day. But Lynn finds herself looking forward for her job at the end of the day, even though her nerves are high and she is biting her nails whenever she remembers that she’s going to be meeting probably even more new people today. 

At the end of her classes, Lynn hightails to her work. On her way Soonyoung texts her that he can drive her with him and she replies saying that she’s already midway. To her relief, no one is there when she does reach the place. Except the boss who smiles at her in delight, obviously mistaking Lynn coming early with the girl’s enthusiasm to work.

Lynn does a quick job of getting ready, and before anyone is there she’s already outside walking around. He legs take her to the fountain and she ends up just sitting there. To her surprise, the first person that approaches her after a while of her sitting there is not Soonyoung. He also is wearing an inhuman creature costume, but it looks nothing like the furry brown one of Soonyoung’s but rather a colorful cute Dinosaur.

“You are real.” He exclaims first thing and Lynn raises her eyebrow at him, creeped out but amused. He is a cute boy and looks even more adorable in the costume. Lynn would have giggled at his appearance if not for the fact that she doesn’t know him.

“Y-yeah. Am Lynn.”

The boy grins, shaking her hand enthusiastically, and Lynn believes that no one has ever looked this excited to be meeting her. Not even the kids around Disneyland. “I am Chan. And you have just saved my life.”

Lynn frowns at him in confusion, realizing that he’s the boy that was mentioned the day before. “I did what?”

“I am finally free.” He declares, giving no head to what Lynn is saying. “I can finally get what I want. Dino is dead. You hear me? DINO IS DEAD.” He yells to no one in particular and Lynn glances behind him to see the boy who dresses as Kristoff laughing his ass off behind Chan. The latter walks the distance between them.

“Chan, you are going to scare her away. And she’s going to quit and you will be back to step zero.” Kristoff says with a laugh, throwing his arm over Chan and trying to pull him against him, even though the huge dinosaur costume makes it look awkward.

Chan’s eyes widen in fear, before he looks back at Lynn with the cutest puppy eyes she has ever seen, a pout threatening to form on his lips. “I am so sorry, I am a kind lovely kid I swear. It’s all Jeonghan’s demonic doings. Please don’t leave.”

Lynn tries to smile reassuringly at him, sending Kristoff a panicked look.” D-don’t worry about it.”

Kristoff laughs before finally introducing himself. “I am Seungkwan by the way, the main singer of this place.”

Chan scoffs. “I can name at least three people who sing better than you here. Heck, I can sing better than you.”

Seungkwan clutches his heart dramatically. “I see why Jeonghan removed the title of purest child here from you. You deserve everything he did to you.”

Chan is about to fire another witty remark but Lynn asks before he does so. “What did Jeonghan do to you exactly?”

Chan sighs, before gesturing to himself up and down. “This.”

Lynn looks at him hesitantly. “As in?”

“As in he forced this costume on me.” Chan whines.

“It’s cute.” Seungkwan sings, patting Chan’s head and the latter pouts, confirming the statement.

“But how am I going to free you from that?” Lynn questions.

“Jeonghan’s stupid excuse to this was that there’s no prince or like male character I would want to dress as since all the good ones are taken or not available, and this is the best I can get. Which is so stupid cause I know he went and begged the boss to refuse giving me any costume but this. But now that you are here I can be [Dimitri](https://i.skyrock.net/3329/44193329/pics/1782380502.jpg).”

“Would they have his costume?”

“I don’t care, Jeonghan can make her get a costume for it. As long as I have something convincing.” Chan informs with a determined glint in his eyes and that makes Lynn feel sorry for Jeonghan. Seungkwan looks excited though, as he declares. “I love this Kdrama.”

Lynn giggles, her laugh dying down as she notices Jeonghan walking in their way. Both Chan and Seungkwan turns at that, and the moment Chan spots Jeonghan, he sprints towards him. Lynn knows that Chan has a murderous look in his eyes, she witnessed it before he went off running. But that doesn’t stop her from finding the scene funny, as Chan tries to run as fast as he can with his huge ass costume. Seungkwan who must agree with Lynn’s thought burst out laughing, obviously not scared of being Chan’s next victim.

Seungkwan goes to sit beside Lynn, as they silently watch the scene unfolds in front of them. Jeonghan doesn’t notice Chan until it’s too late, and Lynn can see the way his eyes look terrified even from afar. Seungkwan starts laughing again when Chan tries to hold Jeonghan from his clothes but fail due to the paws he has on his hands, he takes them off hastily, before properly clutching Jeonghan’s dress tightly.  It doesn’t take Chan a lot of convincing before he’s pushing Jeonghan away with a victorious smirk and walking off. Jeonghan sighs, walking towards the two sitting at the fountain with a pout.

“He’s scary.” Jeonghan shudders, sitting on Lynn’s other side.

“That was hilarious.” Seungkwan says with chuckle, and Jeonghan glares at him. “Warn a man next time.”

Seungkwan sticks his tongue at Jeonghan, and when the latter tries to smack him, he hides behind Lynn, using her as a shield. Lynn feels her face turning red, not understanding how Seungkwan, who barely knows her, finds it normal to be clutching both of her shoulders and pushing her around. “We are going to fall in the water at this point.” Lynn warns, as the two boys don’t seem to be stopping any time soon.

Jeonghan, who notices the look of discomfort in the girl’s face, finally stops, resulting to Seungkwan letting go of his hold on her. Jeonghan’s eyes widen at that, as he notices the slight marks Seungkwan’s nails left on the girl’s skin. “Look what you have done to my poor baby.” Jeonghan wails accusingly, effectively smacking a distracted Seungkwan this time, and getting Lynn’s cheeks to turn even redder.

Seungkwan pouts. “It’s your fault for trying to hit me. You are a bad mother.”

Jeonghan looks pretty offended at that, puffing his chest out in offence. “I am a great fucking mother, you ungrateful brat.”

“Your youngest child literally had you on a choke hold earlier, threatening you. Jihoon is ready to rip your hair out at the first opportunity he gets, and your new child is having bruises now.”

“The last one has nothing to do with me. It’s your fault.” Jeonghan yells, his face red in frustration.

“Considering I am one of your ‘kids’, that’s your problem for not raising me right.”

“I am disowning you.”

“I always preferred Seungcheol anyway.”

Lynn sees Soonyoung walking towards them before the two boys fall into an actual fight and she runs towards him. Soonyoung greets her with open arms and Lynn hides her face into his furry neck. “This feels extra weird.” She mutters.

“Just imagine you are hugging a very hairy man.”

Lynn pulls away at that, a look of disgust in her face. “That’s worse.”

Soonyoung shrugs before gesturing to the two that are still glaring at each other back in the fountain. “What’s up with those two this time? I mean they always fighting, but am curious to what other reason they got this time.”

Lynn sighs. “Long story, but it got extra scary when Seungkwan called Jeonghan a bad mother.”

“Oooh. Rest in peace Boo Seungkwan.” Soonyoung says with a fake wistful tone. “You will always be remembered.”

“He even said that he prefers Seungcheol more.”

“Holy fuck. Seems like Seungcheol is sleeping on the couch today.”

“But he did nothing.” Lynn mutters.

“Does Yoon Jeonghan care?”

“No?”

“No.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lynn soon realizes that there’s absolutely no way she can get some peace in the place she calls work now. As the moment Seungkwan and Jeonghan both go their separate way, a tall man comes running towards Lynn. The girl sends Soonyoung a questioning look but he seems to be as clueless as her.

“The new princess.” The man stops in front of Lynn, a bit breathless as he grins at her. Lynn feels small as she stares up at him, a feeling she isn’t used to considering her height. He is also insanely gorgeous, and if Lynn thought that Joshua came out of a photoshoot then this man came out straight out from a movie set. He looks so much like an actor, Lynn blinks her eyes just to make sure that he’s real.

Lynn stares at him without a word, not sure if she’s speechless because she is being the introvert she is or because he’s that good looking. “Hi, I am[ prince Eric](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/disney/images/4/41/Ericpic1.png/revision/latest?cb=20140404102856).” The man introduces, and when Soonyoung scoffs he adds. “I am Mingyu.”

Lynn believes that her face is going to be red whenever she’s working here, as it has turned red once again. “H-hi, I am Lynn.” She says quietly, shaking his hand slightly. Mingyu grins, and Lynn notices how his sharp canines and slightly crooked teeth make him look rather adorable.

“So, what’s up?” He says with a nervous laugh.

Lynn raises her eyebrows confusedly at him. “Nothing… what about you?”

Mingyu sighs when he realizes that Lynn isn’t catching to his drift. He mouths _save me_ to her, gesturing with his head at someone behind him. Lynn glances back to see a girl dressed up as [Ariel](https://www.tishop.fr/wp-content/uploads/2015/07/ariel-et-robe-rose1.png) frowning, while glaring right at Lynn. The latter shudders, terrified by finally seeing the princess that everyone has been warning her from.

“Why don’t you show me around?” Lynn asks, even though knowing how risky it is. Helping Mingyu is going to definitely get her into Ariel’s black list, but Lynn couldn’t help it when Mingyu is looking at her with a kicked puppy face. First Chan and now Mingyu. Seems like Lynn is playing hero for the day.

Mingyu’s face lightens up at that, and the grin that graces his face is, and without doubt, the biggest smile Lynn has ever seen in her entire life. He links their arms, skipping away excitedly and dragging Lynn with him. And the girl thinks that if Ariel was adding her to her black list earlier, now she’s just going to straight out murder her. Mingyu apparently notices the look of worry in Lynn’s face so he reassures. “She’s all looks and glares. She won’t do anything to you.”

“Oh, okay. I hope.”

“And thank you so much. Miyoung is running late and everyone else enjoys my misery so I knew they would bail on me.” He sighs at the thought of his unreliable friends before asking. “How did you know about Mina’s demonic ways though?”

Lynn giggles. “Literally everyone I talk to mentions her _and_ her demonic ways so really.”

Mingyu sighs. “I regret the day I agreed on being Prince Eric so bad. Wonwoo was literally laughing his ass off at my clueless excited self.”

“[Gaston](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/deathbattlefanon/images/d/de/Gaston.png/revision/latest?cb=20150208234351).” Lynn mutters to herself rather than the boy walking beside her, remembering Miyoung mentioning Wonwoo.

“You know him?” Mingyu exclaims in shock.

“No.”

“Ah. I guessed. Wonwoo doesn’t talk to much people around here, he’d rather have a book shoved to his face for the whole day.”

Lynn laughs. “Sounds ideal to be honest.”

Mingyu grimaces. “Don’t tell me you are a bookworm too. The last time I read a book willingly was,” Mingyu pauses as he tries to remember before finally saying. “Never to be honest. Besides, you know, those magazines they leave at the table in waiting rooms. But I don’t think those count as books.”

“They sure don’t.” Lynn says with a chuckle.

The two stroll around silently after that, well as silently as Mingyu can be. As he starts telling her small stories and accident whenever they pass by a particular castle or ride. And soon enough they cross paths with Miyoung. Mingyu’s face lightens up like a lost kid who has finally spotted his mother, before he skips to her. Lynn giggles at the childish act, as she walks up to the two. Mingyu is already whining about Mina when Lynn reaches them, while Miyoung tries to stifle her laugh. She greets Lynn upon noticing her, and Lynn smiles at her, informing the two that she will be going to walk around on her own, not wanting to get between them. And with that she leaves.

 

 

 

 

 

 

With every turn she takes, Lynn bumps into another one of the people she came to know around here. Seungcheol asking her if she knows why Jeonghan is mad at him since no one wants to tell him. Mina questioning her about Mingyu’s whereabouts as Lynn gives her the cold shoulder. Jihoon demanding her to stop Soonyoung from ‘harassing’ him. Chan declaring for the millionth time that day that he’s going to be finally free. Seungkwan singing Let it go while Jeonghan pinches his sides so he stops. Lynn finds it all amusing, except the Mina part, but she really wants to be alone for a little bit, feeling overwhelmed and unused to the amount of people acknowledging her. It would feel like too much to anyone who went from talking to one person only to having bunch of people starting conversation with them.

Lynn walks into one of the castles, and she finds herself making her way towards one side that seems to be Alice In Wonderland themed. A blonde girl is sitting at the end of a long table, dressing up in a blue dress identical to [Alice’s](https://disney-planet.fr/wp-content/uploads/2015/07/alice-personnage-pays-merveilles-10.jpg). She seems to be drinking tea even though the cup is empty, and the whole scene looks so ethereal that Lynn feels like she has been dragged into the actual storyline rather than just a made-up set.

The girl serenely sitting at the table picks up the sound of Lynn’s footsteps and raises her head to check who is approaching her. Lynn is struck again with how beautiful the girl looks, her blue lenses and blonde hair making her seem like a cartoon character rather than an actual human being. She smiles at Lynn, waving her over with a smile and Lynn compiles unsure.

 “I was planning on going to search for you later. Everyone had been talking about the new princess, and how much she looks exactly like Anastasia. And I wanted to check that out myself.” Alice says, voice soft and Lynn isn’t surprised when she feels her cheeks warming up at this point.

“A-ah, I see.” Lynn mutters. “You look unreal by the way.”

Alice smirks. “The good unreal or the I look so bad unreal?”

“No, n-no. The good unreal of course. You look so b-beautiful.” Lynn stutters as she explains hastily.

The blonde laughs, patting Lynn’s shoulder. “I am just joking. Thanks anyway.”

Lynn breaths, slightly pouting at the girl, making her laugh again. “Am Seulgi.” She finally says and Lynn introduces herself back.

“So, what brings you here?” Seulgi asks.

Lynn bites her lip. “I was just looking for somewhere excluded.”

Seulgi laughs at that, nodding at Lynn like she can relate. “They are too much, aren’t they?”

“I think am just not used to be around such hyped and friendly people.” Lynn mutters.

“No believe me, they are overwhelming to everyone new. It’s not only you.”

Lynn sighs in relief, glad she isn’t being too weird. As she was afraid she would creep people out by her introversion. “I am glad it’s not the case then.”

“Yeah. And if you want somewhere no one would find you at, why don’t you try the garden behind the waterpark? The waterpark isn’t currently working so am assuming no one hangs out around there.”

“Oh, that sounds great.” Lynn smiles in gratitude at Seulgi. And after the latter shows Lynn the way, she bid the blonde goodbye with a promise of meeting again before she’s off to what she’s hoping is an excluded calm spot.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The place looks promising, and Lynn grins at herself. Inhaling deeply and going to lay on the grass. She can hear the muffled noises of people and kids yelling excitedly, but it doesn’t bother her as much since she isn’t as close to the source of it anymore.

“I didn’t expect a visit from Anastasia herself.” A voice says from above Lynn and she jumps, going to stand up quickly. In front of her is a black-haired man, in a red shirt that had a brown belt around his waist, black leather pants, brown boots and yellowish gloves. “Wonwoo?”

“Oh, so you have heard of me.” He says with a smile, and Lynn doesn’t know how after all the good-looking people she had seen so far, Wonwoo’s smiles takes her breath the most.

“Y-yeah. Mingyu and Miyoung mentioned you.” She mutters.

Wonwoo chuckles, walking over Lynn and to retrieve the book on the ground behind Lynn which she hadn’t noticed. “I see that am famous around here.” He comments before adding. “How did you find this place though? No one comes around here.”

“O-oh, Seulgi told me about it, since I told her I wanted to go somewhere secluded.”

“Am I running your alone time then?” Wonwoo asks apologetically and Lynn stares at him in confusion. “I am the one who took your spot.” She mutters in guilt. “Miyoung says you have a hidden spot that they don’t know about. And I already ruined it for you in my second day here.”

“Nah, it’s fine.” Wonwoo brushes the girl apology off. “It’s not like you are going to tell them on me, are you?”

“Of course not.” Lynn says quickly and Wonwoo chuckles. “That’s good enough for me.” He says back, sitting down beside a tree and resting his back on it. Lynn watches as he pulls a case from behind the tree and goes to retrieve his glasses from it. “You can go back to whatever you were doing if you want, I’ll just be reading here.”

Lynn smiles, surprised that there’s someone in this hectic place who’s willing to just share silence with her. “Thanks.” She says, even though there isn’t something to be really thanking him for. He just nods at her, already engrossed in his book. Lynn’s heart skips a beat at the sight, before she goes back to laying on the floor. Figuring it would look weird if she just keeps on staring at the boy. And just like that they spend the rest of the time, no words exchanged between them. And Lynn can say, and with no doubt, that it’s the best time she has spent there.


	2. You Don't Have To Be Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lynn, posting two chapters in one week? WHO DIED?!!! /smacked  
> This chapter is a bit shorter than the first one but that's only cause I wanted to update before the end of the year, and if I let myself I would have turned this into a 12k words or something and finish it somewhere in 2018  
> So yeah, enjoy

Lynn’s third day at work is a Saturday, which means it’s at the weekend, which implies many things Lynn is currently trying to avoid thinking about them. Things like how crowded the place is going to be and how she is going to spend the whole day there since she doesn’t have classes. Thankfully Soonyoung parks his car beside the sidewalk where she’s waiting for him at that moment, stopping her from having a panic attack in the middle of the streets.

“I am going to cry.” Is the first thing Lynn says when she enters the car. Soonyoung rolls his eyes, as if he’s so used to such behavior from the girl, which he is. “Hi to you too, _Love_.”

“Don't call me that.” Lynn whines, rolling down her window and feeling the wind hitting her face as Soonyoung drives off.

“But you are my love.” He whines back, sending her a cheesy wink which results in her rolling her eyes at him this time around.

“This is exactly why Moonbyul was giving us looks last time.”

Soonyoung chuckles. “So, you noticed.”

“I am not dense, Soon.”

“Sure.” Soonyoung says sarcastically, laughing when Lynn smacks his arm. “But what’s wrong with loving my best friend? Do we have to be dating for me to be loving towards you?”

Lynn shrugs. “Shouldn’t you be the one telling me? Considering I know nothing about friendships since you are my only friend.”

The boy sighs at that, shaking disapprovingly at his friend’s words. “Do you have to mention the fact that am your only friend every day? Plus, you are having more friends now at work, so it’s not even true at this point.”

“They aren’t my friends.” Lynn deadpans.

“Jeonghan is going to be so heartbroken if he hears you, he already labels you as one of his kids.”

“He was just being kind and didn’t want me to feel left out.” Lynn mutters, not wanting Soonyoung’s words to get to her head and make her believe Jeonghan actually likes her.

Soonyoung groans. “If I wasn’t driving right now, you would be having a broken limb. Why wouldn’t you believe that people actually want to befriend you?”

“Cause they fucking don’t.”

Soonyoung screams in frustration. “I swear to god you need therapy.”

“Maybe I do.”

The ride is quiet after that, Lynn feels suffocated even though her window is down. And when they finally reach their destination, and Soonyoung storms off leaving Lynn alone in the parking lot, the girl realizes that maybe she owes her friend an apology. Even though she doesn’t know what she did wrong.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The dressing room isn’t as full as Lynn feared it to be. As some people came earlier and were already roaming outside somewhere, while other still didn’t make it. Moonbyul is there though, and she throws Lynn a questioning look, one that Lynn knows has to do with how Soonyoung is puffing angrily at the corner while he puts his beast costume on. The second person Lynn notices, as she is walking to where her dress is, is Chan. He grins at her sight, fixing his green tie and sending her a wink. “Good morning Anya.”

Lynn smiles back, ignoring the sick feeling consuming her when Soonyoung pushes past her and out of the room. “Hi there.”

“Don’t I look good?” Chan wiggles his eyebrows, twirling around to show off his costume, which is a simple brown suit paired with a white button up. He has his hair jelled and Lynn thinks he looks more mature and handsome than when he had the dinosaur costume. “You do.”

“I know.” He says with a smirk and Lynn chuckles at him. “Jeonghan is going to be so pissed, this is the best day ever.”

Lynn just laughs quietly at his statement, reaching out to get her dress. “As long as you two don’t fight.”

“I won’t be fighting anyone today, it’s such a holy day and I won’t ruin it just like that.”

“Sure.” Lynn jokes before she excuses herself to go to one of the cubicles there, since she needs to be dressing up too. Chan lets her be but without a promise of meeting again later, since they are a couple from the movie and all. And Lynn can't turn him down when he looks so content so she just nods before leaving.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lynn doesn’t find Soonyoung at the fountain when she gets there, adding to her worry. She crosses paths with Chan though, who says he didn’t see Soonyoung around; and fails to make Lynn keep him company, as she tells him she needs to find her friend. She feels sorry for leaving the boy just like that, but she assumes that he’s so happy for being Dimitri right now to care.

Not knowing where else to search for her friend, Lynn ends up going to the coffee shop, hoping Soonyoung is there or that Joshua has at least seen him around. Joshua smiles that sweet charming smile of his when he sees Lynn and the girl feels like she just died a little.

“Hello there princess.” He greets her, making her feel completely dead this time.

“Hey.” She mutters, feeling a blush creeping into her cheeks.

“So what brings you here? You want me to make you something to drink?” Joshua asks, reminding Lynn that she is there for a purpose and not to just to die over the boy’s godly looks.

“Have you seen Soonyoung?” she asks, looking around the place in case her friend is there and she has missed him.

Joshua tries to recall for a second before shaking his head. “I am sorry, I don’t think I saw him.”

“Okay.” Lynn mumbles with a solemn look, and Joshua casts her a concerned look before asking. “Did something happen?”

“I think we had an argument.” Lynn explains. “I am not sure, it was just our usual banter, but he stormed off after it, making me believe that it’s more serious than I thought it is.”

“Oh, I see. Well knowing Hoshi, and what a fluff ball he is, I’m sure he can’t stay mad at you for too long. Don’t worry about it too much.”

Lynn sighs. “I will try. Thanks.”

Joshua smiles. “It’s nothing. I hope you find him soon.”

“Same.” Lynn replies, the boy’s smile and comforting words make her leave the place feeling better than when she entered. She shouldn’t be worrying too much, Soonyoung will come around.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Soonyoung doesn’t, in fact, come around, and Lynn doesn’t stop worrying. By the time she finds someone she knows again, the fingernails of her left hand had already met the unfortunte fate of being completely eaten. To her relief, Jeonghan notices her quickly, as he calls her over. The boy was chatting with someone Lynn hasn’t met before and she was feeling anxious about interrupting them.

“My daughter.” Jeonghan exclaims with a grin when Lynn finally gets to them, and the boy beside him scoffs. “I am sorry about him.” He says with a serious tone to Lynn, before laughing when Jeonghan whines.

“She loves being my daughter.” Jeonghan screams, then attempts to discreetly whisper to Lynn. “You love being my daughter, right?” When Lynn nods in confirmation he screams again. “SHE LOVES BEING MY DAUGHTER.”

The other boy shakes his head at his friend’s act, seemingly unfazed by the looks they get by passersby. And it makes Lynn question if hanging around Jeonghan enough would make a person immune to the attention and chaos that he brings with himself. “I don’t think we have met before.” The taller between the two boys says, bringing Lynn’s focus back to him. He has black long hair, not as long as Jeonghan’s, that he has on a bun. He is wearing what looks like an armor of some kind, and Lynn guesses that he’s the general from Mulan. When Lynn glances back to his face and takes in his features more, it comes as a no surprise to her that he’s incredibly pretty. Nothing new in this land of magic. “I am Junhui, but just call me Jun. And am dressed as Li Shang.”

“Oh, yeah. I guessed correctly.” Lynn beams and Jeonghan pats her head like she’s a kid who was able to answer a question correctly in class. Lynn throws him a look before smiling back to Junhui. “And am L-“

Junhui laughs. “You think Jeonghan didn’t tell me about his favorite daughter?”

Lynn turns to look at Jeonghan doubtfully, her heart skipping a beat. Jeonghan shrugs at her nonchalantly, like chattering Junhui’s ears off about Lynn is a normal thing to do; which to Jeonghan, is exactly that.

“He’s ridiculous, I know.” Junhui jokes, smiling sympathetically at Lynn and the girl laughs, appreciating the witty humor the boy seems to have.

“So, what are you doing roaming around? You seemed to be looking for someone.” Jeonghan, ever the observant one, asks. And Lynn’s smile gradually falls, she can’t believe that the two boys have made her forget about her missing friend for a moment there. “Yeah, I am actually looking for Soonyoung. Did anyone of you see him?”

Jeonghan shakes his head regretfully and Lynn sighs. But before she feels too disappointed, Junhui perks up, clapping his hands at the memory that apparently struck him. “I saw him earlier.” He informs and Lynn unconsciously clutches into his arm, urging him to continue talking as she stares at him with eager blue eyes. “He was heading to meet Hao like usual.”

Lynn turns to Jeonghan. “Hao?”

“He’s a performer here, his actual name is Minghao. Hoshi helps him to prepare for his performance. Though it’s just an excuse to take off his costume and dance around, sometimes even effectively changing and adding to the other’s choreography.”

Lynn nods in understanding, slightly surprised that Soonyoung didn’t keep his passion for dancing here a secret. It was a bit of a taboo subject after his parents denied his desire of pursuing it. “And where can I find him?”

Junhui tells Lynn that it’s in the second floor of the castle that has the wonderland themed in the first floor. Jeonghan is about to offer walking her there but Lynn assures him that she knows where it is and that she in fact already met Seulgi there. Junhui then describes to her the room she most likely will find Soonyoung at, and with a thanks Lynn is making her way to the said castle.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lynn is stopped through her walk more than she anticipated. It’s not the people asking for pictures that surprise her though, but it’s Seungkwan waving at her from afar when he sees her; it’s Mingyu greeting her and wishing her a good day; it’s Miyoung stopping her for light chatter. Heck, even Jihoon casts her a smile when he sees her. And by the end of it, Lynn is feeling warm, her heart full like it never was. It almost felt like she has friends.

When Lynn sets foot into the castle, she doesn’t waste any time as she hurries to the second floor, not even checking if Seulgi is at where Lynn has last seen her the prior day. It doesn’t take Lynn long before she finds the backroom Junhui has told her about, since the latter seemed to be really good at describing places. The girl hesitantly moves to the door, heart beating loudly as she places her hand over the doorknob. She can hear voices arguing inside, and she recognizes one of them being Soonyoung’s even when his voice is being muffled by the door.

“Trust me Hao.” Soonyoung whines.

“My version is better. Leave me alone.” The other boy says and Lynn quirks her eyebrows at the unfamiliar voice, the boy seemingly not Korean, judging from the accent.

“Your version is good. But mine is better.” Soonyoung deadpans and Lynn can imagine him staring at Minghao with what he thinks are very convincing eyes.

Minghao sighs. “This is my job and am using mine. You can apply to the job if you want to use yours.”

“Oh, come on, I am too busy being the beast.” Soonyoung wails and Lynn smiles at the idea of her friend pouting at the other boy. Minghao laughs at him and soon Soonyoung follows, and Lynn thinks this is a good moment to enter. She knocks quietly before inviting herself in.

“Staff only.” Soonyoung exclaims from the stool he’s sitting on, before he raises his head and his eyes fall on Lynn. “Oh.”

“I have been searching for you all over the place.” Lynn accuses, not breaking eye contact with her friend until Minghao coughs from his place on the floor, apparently still stretching. The boy had grey hair that’s parted, wore a blue tank top with white ripped pants and even had some eyeliner and possibly eyeshadow on. And Lynn thinks he looks hot above anything else, for lack of better terms.

“Hi.” The boy finally stands up, extending his arm for a head shake. “I am Minghao.”

Lynn shakes his hand, staring blankly at his smile. How can someone go from sexy to adorable in the span of one second. “L-Lynn.”

Minghao glances between Lynn and Soonyoung, and how the latter is staring at the wall while Lynn fidgets with her gloves. He then says quietly. “I will be leaving you two to talk.”

 “No, no.” Lynn blurts, shaking her hands. “I am sorry for interrupting, you shouldn’t be leaving because of me.”

“It’s fine.” He sends her another shy smile and Lynn almost raises her eyebrow at him. She smiles back instead. And with that Minghao leaves.

Lynn turns to Soonyoung, her eyes widening when he starts making his way towards the door too. “Where do you think you are going?” she asks as she blocks his way. Soonyoung doesn’t answer, as he tries to pry Lynn’s hands off him and walking past her. Lynn sighs, before forcefully dragging him back to the stool he was at and making him sit there again. “I didn’t search for you for all this time so I can let you escape just like that.” Soonyoung is still not meeting her eyes and she groans. “Soon, what’s wrong? What did I do to make you treat me this way?”

Lynn doesn’t know what makes Soonyoung finally answers her, if it’s her desperate tone or her shaking voice. “It’s nothing Lynn.”

“The fuck you mean by nothing?” She yells in frustration, her eyes tearing up. “You are avoiding and ignoring me. And won’t even look at my face, and you tell me it’s fucking nothing?”

Soonyoung pushes Lynn’s hand that’s been clutching his wrist and finally looks at her. His face falls when he notices the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Lynn stares down at her hand that Soonyoung pushed, and she’s about to break down because her friend doesn’t even want to touch her. But Soonyoung doesn’t give her time to do that when he engulfs her into a hug.

“I am so sorry. It’s me, not you. Please don’t cry.” Soonyoung’s pleading voice does the opposite of what he’s asking from Lynn, as the girl finally burst out into tears. “Why were you ignoring me?” she says between sobs as she hides her face into his neck and hug him tightly.

Soonyoung sighs. “It’s stupid.”

“No tell me.” Lynn pushes. “I am sure it has some importance if it made you unable to even look at me.”

The boy sighs, caressing the girl’s back to calm her down. “Please don’t take it the wrong way though.” When he feels Lynn nodding silently against him, he continues. “Well at first I got mad at you for saying bullshit. With how you were saying people don’t want to befriend you and what not. Because I thought that you wouldn’t be thinking like that anymore the moment you see how friendly everyone treats you here.”

“Soon-“

“No let me finish.” He cuts her off. “I know that I can’t be expecting that of you though. That’s why I became mad at myself rather, because it’s been only two days of you being here. I can’t have you magically get over all your insecurities, now can I?”

Lynn sighs, detaching herself from her friend. “I am sorry.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry about.”

“No, there is. I am always making you worry about me and am such a fucking burden.”

“You are not.” Soonyoung fires back, blowing on his hair in frustration. “I only worry about you because I care. You were never a burden to me. I just want you to be happy, umm?”

Lynn hums, and Soonyoung smiles holding her cheeks with his hands and wiping the tears there with his thumb.  At that moment the door flung open, Lynn turns in alarm at the intruder while Soonyoung just glance back at it like he doesn’t care if anyone witnesses the two of them being all mushy, as he keeps his hands on the girl’s face. Minghao, who’s the one at the door, stops in his track, staring at the two with wide eyes and what Lynn thinks is a slight blush on his cheeks. “I-I am sorry, I forgot my nunchucks.” He says as he rushes to his backpack and fumbles for the said nunchucks before he’s running outside.

“What’s with him?” Lynn asks.

Soonyoung shrugs, laughing as he squishes Lynn’s cheeks. “He’s a weird kid.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When they go down to the first floor, Soonyoung is wearing his beast costume again and Lynn is sporting a smile. They are surprised to find Jeonghan chatting with Seulgi there, and when they approach them Jeonghan leaps towards them. “My babies.” Jeonghan exclaims. “I see that you have made up.”

“I mean who can stay upset as such an angel face.” Soonyoung says, pulling Lynn towards him and she cringes. “I can never take you seriously when you are with this costume.” This earns her laughs from both Jeonghan and Seulgi while Soonyoung growls at her as he pushes her away.

“Well me and Jeonghan were just planning on playing cards together.” Seulgi, who’s sitting on the far end of the table, just like last time, says. “You wanna join?”

Before Lynn can think about accepting the offer or not, Soonyoung is agreeing for the both of them and pulling Lynn towards the table. Seulgi grins, shuffling the cards impressively. When Lynn compliments her about it though, Soonyoung snatches the cards from the girl and attempt to copy her actions. He fails miserably though, the cards flying everywhere. Seulgi assures him that the hands of his costume made it worse, but she’s still laughing at him.

“Let Mama Han show you real magic.” Jeonghan says after they have gathered the cards. He catches Lynn interest with that, who expects him to blow her mind with a cards’ trick. It didn’t seem farfetched for him to be good at yet another thing. But then Jeonghan makes her choose a random card, then not very stealthily checks said card before he turns it to the pack. Lynn stares at him in bewilderment, as he shamelessly searches for her card, and shows it her, asking if it’s correct.

“Are you serious?” Soonyoung says.

“Yes I am.” Jeonghan deadpans. “Now tell me Lynn, is this your card?”

“Bu-“

“Is.this.your.card?” the glint in Jeonghan’s eyes is scary so Lynn finds herself nodding. Suddenly he’s grinning again. “See? I told you I am a magician.”

“I love delusional people.” Soonyoung declares just as Seulgi starts clapping. “That’s so impressive.”

Lynn turns to Soonyoung with wide eyes. “Are they serious?"

Soonyoung nods with a grave expression. “Sadly.”

 

 

 

They finally start playing, and by playing Lynn means fighting. Because Jeonghan is obviously cheating, and he keeps winking at Lynn to keep quiet. Soonyoung catches him doing that and is coaxing it out of Lynn. But the girl is keeping her mouth shut, half because she still remembers Jeonghan’s scary look of early but also because his wink is extremely attractive.

“Lynn.” Seulgi calls, joining Soonyoung’s mission to get it out of Lynn. “I helped you get some peace yesterday, remember? You should be paying me back.”

Lynn bites her lips, uncertain of what to do anymore. Jeonghan is making puppy eyes at her now and her heart never felt this torn. To her relief, Seungkwan barges in the place like he owns it. They all turn to stare at them as he calls for Jeonghan. “Elsa, I have been searching for you all around.”

Jeonghan sighs. “Seulgi, I was actually cheating. Please, kill me because of it. At least I won’t have to deal with that boy.”

Seulgi laughs. “Why would I? Seungkwan is exactly the punishment you deserve right now.”

Jeonghan smacks his head on the table, and Soonyoung laughs before pushing the chair in front of him with his foot for Seungkwan to sit. Lynn isn’t sure if her friend meant for that chair to be the one beside Jeonghan, but when she sees Soonyoung smirking she realizes that he sure meant it. “Singing _Let it go_ is not fun when there’s no one getting annoyed at me.”

“So, I get from you that the sole purpose of you searching for me is to piss me off?” Jeonghan mutters dejectedly, head still resting on the table, as he glares at Seungkwan.

“Yes.”

“I hate you.”

“I hate you too.” Seungkwan fires back, sticking his tongue out at a pouting Jeonghan. “How can you say that when we have each other as our phone homepage?” Jeonghan accuses.

Lynn looks between Seungkwan and Jeonghan in question. One would think that Jeonghan would have his own boyfriend as his phone homepage.  But no, Jeonghan never fell into expectations, it was high time Lynn stops making assumptions about the boy.

“Who’s to blame for that though?” Seungkwan yells. “Whenever someone sees your pic with heart fingers in my phone they ask me if you are my boyfriend. Do you know how hard it is to convince them, that no, you’re just my friend who claims to be my mom and likes to do couple shit with his friends?”

“Your words wound me.” Jeonghan wails, clutching his heart tightly. “I thought we had something special.”

“Well considering how you did this with Seokmin, and then just changed his picture to mine. I am sure you will betray me soon too. So yeah, I don’t think we have something special.”

Jeonghan eyes light up at that, surprising Lynn yet again. “Oh my god, you just gave me a great idea.”

“It wasn’t, in fact, a great idea.” Soonyoung says in a narrative voice and Seulgi fails to muffle her laugh.

“No really.” Jeonghan presses. “I should make Lynn have me as her homepage.” He declares in a voice like he just said the most brilliant thing ever.

“W-what?” Lynn shrieks. “Why me?”

“Am I being casted away? Right in front of my salad?” Seungkwan cries in exaggerated agony. “ _We used to be best buddies and now we’re not, I wish you would tell me why.”_ He sings loudly.

“You are so old news Boo.” Soonyoung says with a chuckle, hissing when Seungkwan kicks his shin from under the table.

“What’s your current phone wallpaper?” Jeonghan asks, ignoring the two boys.

“Uh, the Samsung basic one.”

“More fucking reason to put my face. I mean nothing would have sounded better than my face but still.” Jeonghan reasons. “You will get in a good mood whenever you see your phone. It’s going to be great.”

Lynn doesn’t have anything to say to that, so she looks back at Soonyoung for help. But the latter is busy fighting with Seungkwan, though it looks more like flailing arms. Lynn then glances at Seulgi, who is resting on her chair and watching the whole exchange with a smirk, the only thing missing from her is popcorn. Lynn sighs defeatedly. “As you want.”

“Yes.” Jeonghan cheers, and with that he goes to try and break Soonyoung and Seungkwan off each other like the good mother he pretends to be. Lynn watches them, feeling oddly like she belongs in this place, with these people.

 

 

They all part ways soon, Jeonghan claiming that Seongcheol is waiting for him to have lunch while Seungkwan follows behind him even though he swears he just needs to go somewhere in the same direction. Soonyoung tells Lynn to have lunch with him, as he usually has it with Miyoung and Mingyu. Lynn rejects him though, claiming that she doesn’t feel like eating. It was more about how Soonyoung always pays for her, she has come to terms with it, since the boy would never have it any other way. But she doesn’t like the idea of Mingyu and Miyoung witnessing that. Soonyoung pouts, but doesn’t say anything, not wanting to push Lynn into things too much. The girl smiles gratefully at him before they too part ways.

Lynn decides to go to the spot by the waterpark, she has promised herself not to disturb Wonwoo again, even though he was friendly about it. But it’s the lunch break and the boy is surely somewhere else buying his lunch anyway, so there’s no harm in going there. As long as she leaves before he’s back.

Lynn’s plans all crumble when she finally gets to her destination. She stands there frozen, as she stares at Wonwoo who’s reading his book under the tree. She hasn’t expected the boy to be here in the slightest, that she didn’t even think of what to do if she finds him there. Before she can attempt to flee before he notices her, Wonwoo raises his head and his eyes fall on Lynn, they widen in surprise for a split second, before he smiles a little at her. And as Lynn smiles back at him, he goes back to his book.

Lynn sighs, wondering if she should leave now or not. But she has already made the trip here, and it would look weird if she just left like that now. Plus, Wonwoo doesn’t care if she stays or not, she won’t be bothering him. At this point, Lynn is convincing herself to stay more than anything. And she does get convinced, so she shamelessly plops herself on the grass.

It’s silent for a while, as Lynn stares off in the distance, occasionally hearing the sound of pages turning. After a while though, Wonwoo breaks the silence. “You are not having lunch?”

Lynn turns to him in surprise, she hasn’t expected him to talk to her or notice her presence at all. “What?” she mutters, having not heard what he said the first time.

“I asked if you weren’t planning on having lunch.” He repeats quietly, folding the top corner of the page he was currently reading, before placing his book to his side. Lynn stares at him, trying to understand his intentions from asking her, but she can only see curiosity in his brown orbs.

“Yeah, I am not.” She finally answers.

Wonwoo hums, and doesn’t question her more after that, contrary to her expectations. “D-do you want to eat with me?” He offers, and Lynn is too busy trying to articulate an answer to notice his fumbling fingers. “I don’t like seafood so I usually don’t eat half of my lunch anyways.”

Lynn goes to sit crossed legged closer to Wonwoo, curiously glancing at the lunch box he’s opening. “Why would you make seafood if you don’t like it?” she asks with a raised brow, impressed by the looks of the food in the box.

“I didn’t make it.” Wonwoo mutters, cheeks coloring. “Mingyu did.”

Lynn tries to bite down her chuckle and fails. “Why would he do that? Are you dating?”

This time it’s Wonwoo who’s trying not to laugh, as he stares at Lynn like she’s insane. “I would rather pass. I don’t need Mina to cast a curse on me.” Lynn laughs, before Wonwoo goes to explain. “Well Mingyu always packs lunch for me in the weekends with him. Claiming that I’m too skinny for my own good, and that I would die without him. And I didn’t want to mention that I don’t eat seafood so he doesn’t have to make my part separately. And like I always end up throwing what I don’t eat because if I don’t return the container empty he will enable his mother mode on and scold me like there’s no tomorrow.” he explains, and it's now that Wonwoo has said more than a sentence that Lynn notices how mesmerizing his deep voice is.

“I don’t know him much and I still can imagine him doing that.”

“Well he has great cooking skills so I can’t complain.” Wonwoo says as he passes Lynn a fork and he settles with chopsticks. He lays the three containers of the box between them, and they start eating, with Lynn exclaiming that indeed Mingyu is a great cook, her stomach surprised at the sudden healthy homemade food.

They eat in a comfortable silence, Wonwoo pushing the shrimps in the fried rice to Lynn, who eats it with a subtle smile. The air between them fills with the noise of their utensils clanking with the containers and the sound of Wonwoo pushing his glasses whenever they fall down to the bridge of his nose. Lynn finds the action cute, she qctually finds Wonwoo’s whole appearance with round glasses and cheeks stuffed with food cute. She had already noticed that he is good looking, but sitting this close to him, had made that fact seem way more apparent. Wonwoo raises his head just to find Lynn staring at him, the girl turns a crimson red, as she turns her head to the side trying to play it off. She misses Wonwoo’s smile as he focuses back on his food when she does that though.

 

 

 

 

When they are done eating Wonwoo smiles in satisfaction at the empty containers, glad that he doesn’t have to throw any food today. “I hate to waste it like that.” He explains a small frown on his face.

“Well am glad I was of help then.” Lynn comments with a smile.

“You were.” Wonwoo laughs lightly, as he organizes the lunch box how it was.

“Do you mind if I sit here?” Lynn mutters, gesturing to the place beside him under the tree. “The sun is starting to be a bit unbearable.”

“Of course not. I really don’t own the place. I don’t know why you act like I do.” He jokes.

“I am just trying to be polite.” Lynn mutters, going to sit beside the boy, being mindful that their shoulders aren’t touching.

Wonwoo laughs airily again, and Lynn smiles, enjoying the sound of his deep voice. “Well then do you mind?” He asks, as he settles back beside her and gestures to his book.

“Look at you being polite now.” Lynn says, feeling surprisingly comfortable with the boy to be joking around. “Of course not. I think I am taking a nap actually. My eyes feel heavy.”

Wonwoo just hums and Lynn doesn’t have to glance at him to know that he’s engrossed with his book again. She glances anyway, to find him doing that just that. She smiles before facing the sky again and closing her eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

When she wakes up, the sun isn’t threatening to burn Lynn down, but rather is casting a soft glow down on her. Wonwoo isn’t there anymore but Lynn doesn’t feel too alarmed as she stands up to stretch. Feeling more energized, Lynn decides to go search for her best friend. As she’s leaving the place though, she comes face to face with Wonwoo.

“Oh.” He mutters. “You’re leaving?”

Lynn nods. “Do you know where I can find Soon?”

“Ah yeah, I was just with him. Apparently, a kid wanted to take a picture with me so he called me. He said he’s going to go chat with Joshua.”

“I see. Thanks.” Lynn beams.

Wonwoo smiles and Lynn makes move to leave. “You should come back tomorrow for lunch.” He blurts, stopping Lynn in her tracks. She looks at him, at the way he bites his lips as if he isn’t sure if he should have said that. “Sure.” Lynn says, shocking herself more than Wonwoo with her answer. Wonwoo breaths, smiling at her in what she assumes is relief and with a wave she leaves.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“My love.” Soonyoung yells at Lynn’s appearance, running towards her to hug her.

“Stop calling me that.” She whines but hugs him back anyway.

Someone pushes Soonyoung off Lynn, and when she glances at the culprit she finds none other than Chan. “She’s _my_ princess.”

 “Who the fuck do you think you are? You know her for two days, know your place.”

“Me and Anya go way back.” Chan stats.

“Wait you watched the movie?” Lynn asked surprised, she hasn’t noticed that Chan had been calling her Anya this morning since she was occupied by the thoughts of her friend, but now she couldn’t not notice the boy using the name Anastasia had after she was at the orphanage.

“Of course.” Chan exclaims as if he’s offended by the mere fact that Lynn thought he hadn’t seen the movie, before he added quietly. “Yesterday night.”

Soonyoung burst out laughing. “You’re such a scam, Lee chan.”

“Are we roasting Dino?” Jeonghan comes from behind them, casually throwing his arm around Lynn’s shoulder. “Cause if so, then count me the fuck in.”

“You started roasting me the moment you called me Dino.” Chan spats.

“Stop harassing the weak.” Jihoon yells from two tables away.

“Woozi, why don’t you go out and I will show you who’s weak.” Chan yells back and suddenly Jihoon is dashing towards the younger, the latter runs away surprisingly afraid of Jihoon’s wrath. So much for not fighting in this holy day, Lynn thinks

Jeonghan drags Lynn to the cashier, not caring about the commotion the other two are causing. “So what do you want to drink?”

“Nothing. I only came here to see Soonyoung.”

Jeonghan gasps offendedly, as if Lynn has insulted him and his ancestors. “What about me? You don’t want to see me?”

“That’s not-“

“Well if that’s what you want.” Jeonghan says sadly, as he steps backwards towards the door. “I will make sure you never see sight of me again.” And with that he just leaves.

Lynn looks up at Soonyoung. “What the fuck was that?”

“You will get used to his melodrama.” Her friend assures, patting her back. “He will go to his boyfriend and whine to him that no one wants to look at him. Then Seongcheol will lovingly say that he wants to look at nothing but Jeonghan, and then Jeonghan will blush and then they will start making out and the next time you meet him he’s going to be on cloud nine again.”

“That was very detailed.”

“I witnessed it too many times.” Soonyoung grimaces and Lynn laughs at him.

 

 

 

 

 

Soonyoung was absolutely right. It’s the end of the day and Lynn is at the dressing room, still not out of her dress yet. Jeonghan comes out in casual clothes, a shirt and jeans, his blond hair falling on his shoulders and Lynn almost has an asthma attack. He beams at Lynn as he calls her over. The girl tries to regulate her breathing as she walks towards him.

“You don’t think I forgot about the phone wallpaper thing, now did you?” Jeonghan says sarcastically and Lynn stares at him blankly, still in daze from the boy’s appearance. “I-I didn’t.” she finally says when Jeonghan raises his eyebrow at her.

“Great.” He exclaims. “Go get your phone.”

Lynn nods before running off to bring her phone from the locker that she left her stuff at. When she goes back to Jeonghan, she finds him going through pictures in his phone.  “Should we each use a picture of the other one or should we go with a couple pic?”

Lynn holds in her breath, in an attempt to stop the blush from creeping into her cheeks when Jeonghan says ‘couples pic’, before she says weakly. “As you want, wait, you are going to change your phone picture too?”

“Duh.” Jeonghan says. “And I think we should do couple pictures. That would look so cute, plus I want to have pictures with my daughter.”

“Is Seongcheol okay with all of this?” Lynn blurts before she can bite down on her tongue and stops herself.

Jeonghan laughs. “He agreed to dating a single mom, that’s what he gets. Plus, most our children prefer him more.” He pouts before turning to Lynn and batting his eyelashes at her prettily. “I am your favorite though, right?”

Lynn’s heart races, and her voice sounds a bit shaky when she reassures Jeonghan that she prefers him the most. She doesn’t add the ‘second to Soonyoung’, but she assumes that he should already know that. Jeonghan pulls Lynn close to him, as he poses for a picture. Making Lynn follow him in making finger hearts and winking to the camera. And when Lynn checks the pictures to find her cheeks looking incredibly red in each of them, embarrassment is an understatement to what she is feeling.

Jeonghan keeps saying that she looks adorable, cooing at each picture as he tries to choose his favorite. “We are literal goals.”

Lynn giggles, agreeing on the picture Jeonghan finally settles on. And at the end of the day, Lynn finds herself with a Jeonghan and herself picture as a lockscreen and  homepage, plus a smile and blush that won’t leave her face. And If Soonyoung notices any of that as he drives her back home, he doesn’t say anything. Too busy telling her about Chan and Jasmine’s dance battle that she unfortunately missed. Reminding Lynn that she is yet to meet everyone working with her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Lynn gets home, she’s feeling warm and content. The feeling so foreign to her she almost confuses it with something else, like a heartburn, though that was irritating and nothing like what she’s feeling now. But as she’s in her room, under the safety of her own blanket. She hears the sound of her roommate’s whimpers, ones that aren’t caused by pleasure but pain. Lynn is brought back to the reality of her life, and the things she can’t escape from. She shudders, turning the volume of the song, she has been listening to, to the maximum and trying to ignore everything around her. She sleeps nothing more than two hours that night.

She wakes up groggily the next morning. She cringes at Soojin’s state when she comes face to face with her as she’s leaving the bathroom and the other is entering. The girl’s old bruises hasn’t even healed yet, turning into a sickly mud brown color, and now she is sporting a new yellow bruise under her left eye and a busted bottom lip. The girl doesn’t give Lynn much time to say anything as she pushes past her and into the bathroom, Lynn’s back thumps harshly against the door, a small groan escaping her lips. She sighs, glancing at Soojin in a mix of distaste and sympathy before she retreats to her room and get dressed.

Soonyoung beams widely at Lynn when she enters his car. She casts him a tired smile, the lack of sleep weighing down on her. The boy’s face falls, as he rests a hand on Lynn’s shoulder and drives with the other. “Is something wrong?”

“Nothing but the usual.” Lynn mutters, patting her friend’s hand in gratitude.

“By the usual you mean Soojin being a pain in the ass and you feeling too sorry for her to do anything about it?” Soonyoung risks not looking at the road for a moment so he can raise his eyebrow at Lynn.

“Eyes on the road Soon.” The boy chuckles sheepishly but compiles anyway. “And what you said is spot on, add to it the lack of sleep she caused me.”

“When’s the last time you had a proper sleep?”

“Well I had a good rest yesterday when I napped.” Lynn finds herself saying.

“What?” Soonyoung asked, genuinely surprised. “When did you have time to nap?”

Lynn cheeks color. “What does it have to do with you?”

“You mentioned it, what the fuck?”

Lynn sighs, not wanting to start another argument with Soonyoung and have things escalate to something bad. “Well I took a nap back at work. I know, not very ‘employee of the month’ of me.”

 Soonyoung chuckles. “I don’t think you were aiming for that, anyway.” When Lynn nods in confirmation he adds. “Well then you can nap where you were at again today, especially with how tired you are.”

Lynn smiles a secretive smile, one that Soonyoung would have questioned her about if his eyes aren’t focused on the road. “I might do just that.”

 

 

 

 

Lynn might be getting used to people being friendly at her, and smiles to be directed at her. But she doesn’t think she’s used to Jeonghan’s casual skinship just yet, and that’s exactly why she freezes when he pulls her into his arms.  Soonyoung has been someone Lynn knew since her first year of high school, and she started hugging him back after months and months of one sided hugs. So, when Jeonghan complains about how cold she is being, she doesn’t know what to tell him.

“Our Lynnie is just shy.” Soonyoung comments, not missing the thankful smile Lynn casts him.

Jeonghan pouts, but breaks the hug anyway, ruffling Lynn’s messy hair as she hasn’t been able to even get dressed into Anastasia yet. “She will warm up to me soon. I mean who doesn’t?” Jeonghan winks cheesily and Lynn smiles, relieved that the boy isn’t offended about her not reciprocating his hug.

“If by warm up you mean force people into liking you, then yeah no one does.” Chan, who comes from behind Jeonghan, remarks sarcastically and Jeonghan pouts. “Wish we could turn back time, to the good old days, when you were cute and listened to my every word.” The older says wistfully.

“You mean manipulated by you?”

“What wrong have I done to you?” Jeonghan whines, hand on his heart.

“I think Seungkwan still has my picture in the Dinosaur costume, if you want me to refresh your memory.”

“You think I don’t have that picture?” Jeonghan exclaims, as if the mere concept of him not having said picture is insulting his very existence.

“You do?” Chan shrieks in surprise and Jeonghan smirks. “I sure do. It’s a blessing to have, after all. Remind me to show it to you late on, Lynn.”

Chan’s eyes widen in panic, as he holds Lynn’s wrist tightly. “Don’t let him show it to you, please.”

“Take your hand off her, she isn’t comfortable with skinship much.” Lynn is surprised that the one wo says that is Jeonghan and not Soonyoung, her friend has already left to be the one to say that.

“N-no, it’s f-fine.” Lynn stutters, cheeks red.

“Well she’s fine with skinship, just not yours.” Chan says maliciously to Jeonghan, a devious smirk on his lips, but he let's go of the girl's wrist anyway.

Jeonghan’s hand covers his mouth, eyes wide and sad. And if not for Lynn coming to know that the boy is a great actor, she would think he’s about to cry. She can even notice his lips whimpering under his hand. “Lee Chan.” Jeonghan mutters shakily. “I never thought I would live long enough to witness you disrespect me like this. Yet this day came way too early.”

Chan shrugs nonchalantly, evidently not buying into Jeonghan’s act either. “Sucks to be you.” With that he goes to leave, taking two steps ahead before turning to them. “And you are going to accompany me today Anya. There’s no escape, seeing that you made up with Hoshi.”

Lynn chuckles. “I can’t say no to that, now can I?”

“You absolutely cannot.” He smirks at her before leaving.

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Lynn finally leaves the dressing room, she goes on a quest to find Chan, not being one to breaks a word. It’s easy to find him, as he’s hanging out with Soonyoung and another girl near the fountain. Chan and the girl, who Lynn believes is Jasmine, are seemingly in an argument while Soonyoung does nothing to fix the situation, a smile plastered on his face. Lynn approaches the three warily, overly conscious of the presence of someone she doesn’t know. The girl has heavy black eyeliner that accents her jet-black hair. She’s staring at Chan with a piercing glare and Lynn can feel her confidence radiating from her, tempting Lynn to make a detour. Sucking in a sharp inhale, Lynn continues to walk towards them. Chan’s eyes lighten at her presence as he runs towards her. “Anya, I have been waiting for you.”

“Hopefully you didn’t have to wait long.” Lynn smiled when Chan nodded eagerly. She then turned to the unfamiliar girl, the latter sends her a kind smile, and suddenly Lynn doesn’t see the intimidating person she saw in the girl anymore. Lynn’s tense shoulders slump in relief, as she smiles back at the girl.

“I don’t think we met before.” The girl’s voice is soft and weighed down, and Lynn assumes that the girl is poised and mature, when she’s not arguing with Chan that is. “I am Chungha.”

“Oh, the American girl.” Lynn blurts before smacking her lips. Chungha laughs, assuring Lynn that she has nothing to apologize for, as the two start conversing in English. “I am Lynn by the way.”

“Nice to meet you.” The girl says with a lovely grin. “I am surprised Dino is hanging around good company.”

“I might look fucking stupid to you.” Chan spits. “But I understand English, _Annie_.”

Chungha pretends like she didn’t hear anything of what the boy said, opting to ignore his presence completely. “You should choose friends wisely here, Lynn. Listen to me, we English speakers should look out for each other.” But Chungha’s tone is too mocking for Lynn to take her seriously, as she laughs at Chan’s face. “I am not sure about what you just said, but I know I should be taking offence to it.” Chan declares.

Chungha pats his head like he’s a cute a puppy. “I was only give her some good advice. Don’t worry about it too much _Dino_.”

“I am quitting. I am quitting, and changing my name. I will go live in china, make a lot of money and ban everyone from using the term Dino.”

“Yeah, you should do just that.” Chungha laughs as Chan slaps her hands away after she pinches his cheeks endearingly. Lynn laughs at the whole exchange before turning to Soonyoung who hasn’t said a word since she approached them. He has the head of the costume off, as not many people are around yet and is sitting down at the edge of the fountain. He smiles when he catches Lynn’s gaze and she raises her eyebrows at him in question. He shakes his head at her silently, patting the place beside him so she sits beside him. Lynn compiles, seeing as Chungha and Chan are too busy with each other to notice her absence.

“What’s up?” Soonyoung says with a smile and Lynn slaps his arm, grimacing at the feel of the furry costume. “Why are you so silent?” Lynn asks and Soonyoung smiles at her fondly, making Lynn feel even more puzzled. “I was just enjoying seeing you chatting with them. Even this morning, you didn’t even notice my absence as you were talking to Jeonghan and Chan.”

“But why would you leave me alone like that?” Lynn pouts.

“Oh come on, you don’t need me anymore. I should be the one pouting.” And true to his words, Soonyoung starts sulking. Lynn rolls her eyes at him, finding some confidence in her to rest her head on his shoulder, linking their arms. And it’s not like she doesn’t share such skinship with her friend, but it’s the unfamiliar place, that’s slowly becoming more familiar, that makes her hesitate at times. Soonyoung takes Lynn’s crown off, resting his chin on her head and cradling said crown in his lap. Lynn can feel her friend smiling, his smile widening when she says. “It’s not that I need you by my side, but I want you there.”

“Oh, stop it you.” And Lynn knows that Soonyoung isn’t saying that jokingly only and that he’s in fact feeling shy. Lynn doesn’t say such sentimental thing every day, after all.

Chungha leaves soon after, claiming that she got enough of Chan. But she’s smiling at him as she waves at all of them, so Lynn knows that her words are bullshit. Chan then turns to Lynn and Soonyoung, raising his eyebrow at the position they are in. “I thought I told you to get off my princess?”

“I thought I told you to get a reality check?” Soonyoung fires back, pouting when Lynn detaches herself from him anyways. Chan grins triumphally at that, offering his hand for Lynn so she stands up. Lynn takes his hand as she leaves Soonyoung’s side and the latter whines childishly. “I promised to walk around with him.” Lynn explains.

“Promises are made to be broken, Lynn.” Soonyoung kicks his legs around childishly, the act looks funnier since he had his costume on.

Lynn rolls her eyes, a smile on her lips. “Stop being a baby.”

Soonyoung hums sadly, standing up to fix Lynn’s crown back on her head. “See you around then. Don’t let Chan ruin you.”

Chan sticks his tongue out at Soonyoung, before dragging Lynn away with him. His hand stays holding her wrist, and she’s trying not to mind it much. Glad it’s there and not clasping her hand. “Where to?” She asks, as Chan walks as if he has a place he’s heading to.

“To get on someone’s nerves.” Chan declares with a sly smile.

“Jeonghan?”

He nods, and Lynn isn’t sure if she imagines hearing him laughing devilishly or if he really does that.

 

 

 

 

 

When they get to the coffee shop, Jeonghan is chatting with Joshua at the counter as if waiting for Chan to come and make the scene he’s destined to make. Chan is in fact already making a scene, as he barges in the place loudly. “The Russian Princess is here, bow to her Highness.” He declares, making show of opening the door for Lynn and bowing his head.

“What are you doing?” Lynn hisses, plastered in her place, panicked eyes searching the place. Thankfully it’s empty, except for Jeonghan and Joshua. And what Lynn recognizes to be Mingyu and Minghao occupying a table at the back.

“My daughter.” Jeonghan yells, running to Lynn and completely bypassing Chan.

“I am here too.” Chan whines, pouting. “I matter too.” And it’s this behavior that makes Lynn understand why everyone is annoying Chan and making fun of him, his reactions and whole being are too adorable not too.

“I think I am hearing noises.” Jeonghan tell Lynn, clutching her arm like he’s terrified. “It is a ghost?”

Chan huffs, walking towards Joshua and starting to complain about Jeonghan and telling the older to do something about it. Joshua only laughs at him, not cooperating in the slightest. And when Lynn glances at Jeonghan, he’s watching the two fondly. That’s not the only thing she notices when she looks at him though, the closeness between them making her heart race way quickly for her to ignore. Jeonghan is plaster to her side, his fruity perfume making her dizzy and his braid that’s tickling her shoulder sending goosebumps over her skin. Jeonghan glances back at Lynn when her breath hitches, he can see that she isn’t even breathing at this point, and that’s when he notices their proximity. He let’s go of his hold on the girl, taking a step back and establishing a safe distance between them. “I am so sorry, I forgot you’re uncomfortable to skinship.”

Lynn exhales deeply, finally aware that she had been holding her breath. “It-it’s fine.” Lynn mutters, but Jeonghan doesn’t seem convinced, as he apologizes again so she adds. “Jeonghan really, don’t worry. I was worse with Soon at first. He almost held a party when I hugged him back once.”

Jeonghan laughs loudly at that, all traces of worry leaving him. “Hoshi is so touchy feely, how did he survive with you?”

“Well now he got me under his control, as he’s always over me, so it’s me who’s surviving.”

Jeonghan chuckles at that as the two finally enters the place fully, walking back to the counter. Lynn feels eyes fixated on her, and when she raises her head she finds Minghao staring at her and Jeonghan, maybe even boring holes into them. When he notices that Lynn had caught him though, he turns to look somewhere else, eyes unfocused and cheeks red. Lynn’s own cheeks turn red at being stared at, as she tries to know what to make of the boy’s action. It sure didn’t seem like an accidental stare, where he was just looking off somewhere and his eyes seemed to accidentally fall on Lynn, but rather he seemed to be staring into Lynn’s soul. Lynn is a curious person, and she would be lying if she says the boy hasn’t spiked both her curiosity and interest.

With a newfound bravery, one that is caused by her curiosity more than anything else, Lynn walks towards Minghao and Mingyu, deciding it's about time she gets to know the quiet boy.      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know that my work is always loosely edited cause I get tired of rereading something I just wrote


	3. These Moments (I hope They Are Not A Dream)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is slightly shorter but I know I would take too long just to write another 1k so this is all to avoid you the wait

It's a bit comical; the way Mingyu's eyes light up at Lynn's appearance, a huge grin breaking into his face, pointed sharp canines visible. The way Minghao turns red, opening and closing his mouth like a fish, as though he wants to say something but isn't sure what it is he wants to say exactly. Lynn fixes her eyes on Mingyu, fearing that she would feel too nervous if she were to look at the other boy gauging at her.  She smiles back at Mingyu and he pushes the chair beside him. "Take a seat."

 

Lynn goes to sit, not sure if she should be glad that she isn't sitting beside Minghao when she's facing him now, her eyes finding nowhere to fixate but on his face, and the way he's picking on the skin of his lips nervously. 

 

"It's so hard to get a hang of you." Mingyu complains to Lynn. "You're rarely around." 

 

Lynn raises her eyebrow at him. "I hang out here and at the fountain a lot though. You're the one I don't catch sight of that much." She then adds. “Plus, it’s been like three days only of me working here.”

 

Mingyu opens his mouth to retort, but finds nothing to say back to that. Lynn giggles and Minghao rolls his eyes at his friend. "She got you there, buddy." 

 

"Don't let her know that." Mingyu hisses, as though Lynn isn't witnessing any of that. 

  

"Oh, sorry." Minghao whispers apologetically, leaning closer to Mingyu, and by consequence to Lynn. As he joins in with the stupid act of his friend. "My bad." 

 

"I can still hear you." Lynn whispers to them with her hand on the corner of her mouth. Minghao's eyes avert to her at that, and they widen when he notices that he is a bit too close to her now. Lynn watches in confusion as he settles back on his seat, and starts to harass his lips again. 

 

"Oh shit." Mingyu suddenly curses, standing up hurriedly from his place. "This is going to add even more proof to me being the one disappearing, but I told Miyoung I'll meet up with her around this time." 

  

Lynn nods at him in understanding. "It's fine. I wasn't really blaming you or anything. Hope we can meet soon then."

 

Mingyu smiles at her in gratitude. "We will. I will make sure of that." And with that he leaves. And Lynn doesn't realize the situation he left her in, until she turns and find that she's alone in the table with Minghao. She might have been feeling brave enough to approach him and talk to him, but that was only valid with Mingyu around, a friendly and familiar face. But the safety that is Kim Mingyu isn't around anymore and Lynn doesn't think she can survive this, especially with how Minghao doesn't seem to be going to say anything any time soon. 

 

Lynn isn't good at initiating conversations, neither can she live through the awkward silence. She can hear her heart thudding in her ears, as she anxiously picks on her fingers. She glances back to the counter, relieved to see Chan still there with a cup of coffee in his hand and a pout on his lips as he talks to Jeonghan. Lynn is about to call him over, hoping his company and talkative mannerism will save her, when Minghao finally says. "I see you have gotten close to everyone in such a short time.”

 

Lynn chuckles awkwardly, unsure if Minghao is saying that as a statement or expecting Lynn to explain the situation. “I mean I was already friends with Soonyoung before starting to work here, while the others are just too friendly, especially Jeonghan, so it somehow happened.” She justifies anyway.

 

“Oh, so you are friends with hoshi.” Minghao mutters, and if his exhale after that is a sigh of relief or just extra breath he had from unregular breathing, Lynn isn’t sure. And she knows she’s watching the boy as a hawk, but she can’t help it, when he’s the only one who’s not all smiles and jokes in this place. She’s not counting Wonwoo either, but the latter’s quietness is different than Minghao’s. For the silence shared with Wonwoo is always comfortable and peaceful, his words light and natural. While the one silence she had with Minghao was filled with nothing but awkwardness and tension, and his words are sounding thought out and with hidden intentions. It all makes Minghao seems like a riddle to Lynn, and man does she love solving those.

 

Lynn doesn’t follow Minghao’s words with anything, staring straight into him. She hopes her eyes can convey the message she wants to get to him, the one asking him to elaborate, the one asking him why he cares.

 

“You see, the air between you two was weird last time and it just made me curious.” Minghao finally admits, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment. And Lynn has to pinch her forearm from under the table, so she doesn’t smirk. She always knew she could control minds.

 

“We just had an argument of some sort. I am sorry you had to witness that.” She mutters guiltily.

 

“Well it wasn’t the best first impression, but it wasn’t the worst.” Minghao jokes with a smile, reminding Lynn of how endearing he looks with his lips tugged upwards. Lynn chuckles, hoping that would hide the fact that she has a very evident blush on her face. “What's the worst first impression you had then?" 

 

Minghao smirks at that. "I am very glad you asked. But I'll tell you about that another time. When the other person involved in this story is present. It's way funnier that way, believe me." 

 

Lynn laughs, drawn by the boy's mischievous attitude. "Can I at least know who's that person?" She asks curiously. 

 

"He has long hair and a self-esteem bigger than Chan's hatred to the nickname Dino." 

 

"Wow. That must be a big self-esteem." They both chuckle at that, before Lynn frowns in confusion. "Is it Jeonghan though?" 

 

"Close. But this person has shorter hair and a bigger love for himself." 

 

"Ah." Lynn exclaims excitedly. "It's Jun, isn't it?" 

 

"Bingo." Minghao sings, making finger guns at the girl. She's about to tell him how he looks like an actual meme doing that when Chan comes and plops himself beside Lynn. The girl tries not to glare at him, the words ‘You only come now when things are fun and not awkward anymore’ burning at the tip of her tongue. “Tell me if am wrong, but I am having this feeling that you don’t want to hang out with me.”

 

Lynn raises her brow at Chan. “And I am having a feeling that it’s just your coffee messing with your digestion.”

 

Minghao scoffs, laughing even more when Chan throws him a glare. “Yesterday you left me for Hoshi and today for Hao.”

 

The other boy’s laugh dies down, looking expectedly at Lynn, who doesn’t dare looking at him as she says. “Well you were the one arguing with Jeonghan, and I didn’t want to get involved.”

 

“Why didn't you want to get involved? Aren't you supposed to defend me? Be by my side? I thought we are partners." Chan wails exaggeratedly. Minghao rolls his eyes at him and Lynn finds herself doing the same. 

 

"I'll help you out next time." She reassures, finding it hard to resist Chan's pout even when she knew how fake his whole act is. 

 

"Great." He exclaims, as though Lynn stepping in when Jeonghan annoys him is the best thing that can happen to him.

 

"How old are you again?" Minghao asks Chan sarcastically.

 

“Not sure, all I know is that I am more mature than you.” Chan responds, sticking his tongue out teasingly at Minghao and the latter rolls his eyes. “This is exactly what makes you look like a kid.”

 

Chan shrugs, unaffected by the comment. “Let’s get out of here.” He tells Lynn. “This place is full of snakes.”

 

Lynn turns to look at Minghao and he just directs her a small smile. “We will meet another time then. You should come by to watch one of my performances.”

 

“Of course.” She replies excitedly. “And you have to tell me that story about Jun.”

 

“Their first meeting?” Chan butts in and bursts out laughing when Minghao nods. “Jun is going to kill you if he hears that you told her about that.”

 

“Oh, but am planning to tell her the story in his presence.” Minghao informs with a devious smirk.

 

“Satan works hard but you sure work harder.” Chan mutters seriously. “Lynn, don’t be fooled by Hao, he might look all pure and soft at first but he’s Satan’s spawn inside.”

 

“I can already tell.” Lynn finds herself saying before she can stop herself, Minghao eyes widen at that at first, and she panics thinking that she has offended him, but he’s suddenly laughing. “Glad you weren’t fooled by me then.”

 

Chan sighs. “Can’t relate.”

 

“Only legends can.” Minghao says, beaming at Lynn when she blinks back at him.

 

With that Chan and Lynn bid Minghao goodbye before leaving, waving at Joshua as they pass by him. And as Lynn walks side by side with Chan, she thinks back to her conversation with Minghao. How it flew out better than she expected. How she was less of an anxious wreck as they talked more. As friendly as Jeonghan was he always made her into a stuttering blushing mess, same with Joshua. And she still felt a bit awkward with Chan even when he made her feel like she’s around her younger brother. Yet somehow, her short conversation with Minghao ended up with her feeling at ease, even when he seemed to be the most intimidating, closed-off one out of most of them at first. Maybe she was in fact fooled by Xu Minghao.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chan is a hyper kid, he fills the air between him and Lynn with chatter. As he tells her stuff about the people working with them, especially gossips. And that’s how she discovers that her friend, Soonyoung, has a crush on Pocahontas. Or that’s what Chan is claiming. The latter has told her that Soonyoung has been denying anything to do with that princess, but Chan also claims that her friend is as obvious as a teenager having his first crush.

 

“The fact that he doesn’t act like a brat with her should be enough of a teller, to be honest.” Chan says.

 

Lynn pouts. “So, you are telling me Soon has a crush on someone and he hasn’t told me?”

 

“He’s still in denial. I am sure he will tell you first thing after he admits it to himself.” Chan comforts.

 

“Not if I coax it out of him.” Lynn threatens.

 

“I am all for it. I am tired of his obvious dense ass. Just don’t mention me.”

 

“Of course.” Lynn assures with a smile. “It’s our secret.”

 

Chan looks excited after that, telling Lynn more of how Soonyoung behaves with his crush and the things he accidently said about her. Lynn listens attentively, storing every piece of information in the back of her head, ready to bring it out whenever she needs to blackmail her friend. Who knew Chan is this useful?

 

The boy isn’t only useful in giving Lynn a lifetime stock of blackmail material against Soonyoung. But he also gives her a tour around the place, well not the whole place since it’s huge, but he shows her parts and places she hasn’t been to yet. They even visit a rollercoaster, where Chan claims that his friend works at. The said friend’s name is Seokmin, and if Lynn thought that Soonyoung and Jeonghan are the brightest people she met, and that Mingyu is somehow always smiling, then Seokmin is here to prove that he’s above all of that. As he is the human form of sunshine.

 

Seokmin tries to make Lynn and Chan get on the ride, but the latter promises that they will get back another time with Mingyu, informing Lynn that the tall man gets terrified of that ride yet Seokmin somehow always makes him get on it. The idea pleases Seokmin who thankfully doesn’t drag the two into the ride like he promises to do to Mingyu.

 

Considering everything, Lynn should be enjoying her time with Chan. And she really was. Until the time for the lunch break approaches while the two are still very far from the side Lynn frequents. To add to her worry, Chan doesn’t look like he’s planning on going back any time soon, nor noticing the anxious girl as he keeps on blabbering about everything that comes to his mind. Lynn finds it endearing though, so she doesn’t find it in her heart to cut him or ask him about his plans. 

 

 It’s not until half an hour later, when Lynn’s soul has already parted her, that Chan receives a call, effectively bringing him back to reality. His eyes widen at the name that appears on his phone, and when Lynn steals a glance at the screen she reads the contact name as ‘witch’. The girl raises her eyebrow in both confusion and amusement, watching the boy pick up the phone nervously.

 

“Before you say anything,” he hurriedly yells. “I am so sorry, I completely forgot. Have mercy on me, please.”

 

Lynn is about to have a heart attack, she has never seen mischievous Chan surrender to anyone like this, not even Jihoon. And it almost makes Lynn believe that the caller is an actual witch, or a being who possesses some kind of dark magic.

 

The girl can’t hear what’s being said from the other line, but she can see Chan nodding to everything said to him even when the person talking to him can’t see him. He hangs up later with a promise of running to the caller and reaching them soon.

 

“That was Hwasa.” Chan informs as he starts fast walking towards a direction Lynn is familiar with, and she tries not to audibly sigh in relief.

 

“Hwasa?” She asks in puzzlement. “I don’t think I know her.”

 

“Well she’s Ursula, and she really fits that character.” Chan shudders at the memory of the very intimidating girl. “I owe her lunch and I promised to pay for her part today, but I completely forgot. She’s going to hand my ass to me in a plate.”

 

Lynn can’t help but laugh at Chan’s fearful facial expression, he pouts at her but fasten his pace, almost running at this point. Lynn finds it a bit hard to follow after him, considering her long dress and uncomfortable shoes. Chan turns around to check on her after a while, just to find her panting several miles behind him. He’s about to run back to her but she shoos him away.

 

“I know my way from here.” She yells between heaving breaths, hoping Chan can decipher what she’s saying. Thankfully he does, as he throws her an appreciative smile and with a wave he makes a run for it.

 

Lynn takes another moment to catch her breath, before she starts walking with a pace she’s more comfortable with. After a while she finds Soonyoung laying on a random bench. She walks to him, kicking his dangling leg forcefully. He jumps from his place, going on full fighting mode, ready to swing a fist at Lynn’s face. The girl stares blankly at him and he lowers his hands. “I was ready to break your nose.” He declares, going to sit properly on the bench and Lynn joins him by his side.

 

“The only thing breaking would be your fingers.” Lynn comments offhandedly, stretching her open hand to Soonyoung. The boy takes her hand in his, interlacing their fingers and beaming at her, making the girl sigh.

 

She shakes the boy’s hold off, before holding her hand out again and staring at Soonyoung blankly. “Give me change.”

 

“You only like me for my money.” He pouts, and Lynn rolls her eyes. “What for though?” He asks, already pulling his arm from the sleeve and rummaging under his costume.

 

“I need to get some water before I die.” Lynn informs, watching Soonyoung pull his arm through the sleeve again and placing the change on her hand. “Why the fuck are these warm?”

 

Soonyoung shrugs silently.

 

“Where were they?” Lynn screams, placing the change on the bench.

 

“You don’t want to know, but I am sure you have touched dirtier money. Who knows if your cash was ever thrusted into a stripper’s thong.”

 

“Ew, HOSH WHY?” Lynn jumps from her place as she starts rubbing her hands on her dress, as if that is going to make them any cleaner in the case that she has actually touched such filth.

 

“So, I need to talk about hookers to get you to call me Hoshi?” The boy muses, as if he’s talking to himself more than to the girl. “Interesting.”

 

Lynn rolls her eyes, picking up the change from the bench as if she wasn’t just disgusted from the idea of just laying one finger on it a moment ago. “It must be the fact that everyone here calls you Hoshi that is finally rubbing on me.”

 

Soonyoung cheers excitedly. “About fucking time.”

 

“Well, I will see you around.” Lynn smiles teasingly. “Soon.”

 

The boy’s face falls. “There you go, breaking my dreams and hopes.”

 

Lynn only chuckles, as she waves at Soonyoung while walking away. She finds a vending machine not far away, and as she goes to buy herself a bottle of water she realizes that her friend has given her more change than needed. With that she decides to buy Wonwoo a drink, to apologize for breaking her promise. Thinking that everyone likes coke, Lynn buys a can before making her way to the usual spot.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Wonwoo isn’t reading a book this time around, but rather just has his earphones on as he gazes absentmindedly ahead of him. Lynn walks slowly towards him, biting her lips guiltily and nervously. Wonwoo doesn’t seem to notice her, his eyes unfocused and not glancing at her. With a heavy inhale to build up her courage, Lynn sits in front of him, placing the can of coke between them. The movement break Wonwoo from his trance, and he takes off his earphones at the appearance of the girl, a smile tugging at his lips.

 

“And here I thought you weren’t coming around.” He says, but his tone is teasing, and his smile is playful so Lynn knows he isn’t annoyed at her.

 

“I am so sorry.” She apologizes anyway. “I hate breaking promises but I was with Chan and he lost track of time and I had no idea where we were an-“

 

“It’s fine. You don’t have to apologize.” Wonwoo reassures.

 

“But I-“ Lynn tries to reason again.

 

Wonwoo chuckles. “Nor explain yourself. It’s fine.” Wonwoo’s chuckle turns into a laugh when Lynn pouts and even goes as much as humph childishly. “Look, you’re here now, and you didn’t break your promise, and that’s what matters.”

 

Lynn’s shoulders sag when she realizes that she got nothing to say to that. Wonwoo smirks in triumph, before he fetches the lunch box from beside him. Lynn watches with wide eyes as he opens it and lay out the containers that are full to the brim. “Wait you still didn’t eat?” She exclaims loudly in surprise.

 

“Yeah.” Wonwoo says as if it’s the obvious thing to do.

 

“Why?” Lynn asks exasperatedly.

 

“I was waiting for you?” He mutters, his tone confused since he seems like he doesn't understand how the girl couldn’t figure that out on her own.

 

“But you weren’t sure I would even come, you really shouldn’t have waited.”

 

“My gut feeling told me that you’ll show up soon. And I wasn’t wrong, so.” Wonwoo raises his eyebrow challengingly, waiting for Lynn to find another retort. The girl sighs, seems like Wonwoo is going to be another person that she can’t win against.

 

“You are either a voyeur or your gut feeling is like, real good.” Lynn jokes, taking the fork that Wonwoo hands her.

 

“Shh.” Wonwoo puts his finger over his lips in a hushing gesture. “Don’t blow my cover.”

 

Lynn laughs, boldly jabbing his arm with her fork. And doesn’t notice what she has done until Wonwoo winces. The girl hasn’t meant to hurt him, heck she didn’t even mean to jab him at all, the action distractedly done as if she was bickering with Soonyoung. She’s about to apologize yet again to the black-haired  boy but he jabs her side with one of his chopsticks before she does so. The girl’s eyes widen in shock as she inspects her dress. “That could have ruined my dress.” She whines, making sure there is no tear in the fabric.

 

“Yeah, it would have been a mess.” Wonwoo says with a joking tone and Lynn raises her head to find him staring at her expectedly. She tilts her head in confusion and he explains. “You know, ruin your dress, it would be a mess. It rhymes.” Wonwoo’s smile after that is mischievous and catlike, his lips curving in one side and Lynn finds it hard not to chuckle. “That wasn’t funny in the slightest.”

 

“But you laughed.” Wonwoo says proudly.

 

“Because it was too ridiculous.”

 

“Not the point.” He says nonchalantly, as he reaches for the can. He cracks it open before taking a sip. “Where’s yours?”

 

“Uh, I didn’t buy one.”

 

“Why?” Wonwoo questions. “You don’t like it?”

 

“Of course not. Who doesn’t like coke? I just didn’t have enough change.”

 

“Oh.” Wonwoo mutters, before handing Lynn the can.

 

“What?” She says warily, taking the can so it doesn’t drop in between them and make a mess. “But I bought it for you.”

 

“We can just share.” Wonwoo suggests, and when Lynn looks hesitant he adds. “If you don’t mind of course.”

 

“No, no.” Lynn assures, taking a sip just to prove her point. “It’s really just cause I bought it for you and-“

 

He smiles reassuringly. “I don’t mind.”

 

And that’s how they ended up sharing a meal and a can of coke. Silence doesn’t stay between them for long before Lynn is calling Wonwoo’s name. He hums, lips pursed and eyes blinking in question. Lynn almost melts under the look, finding it so cute she forgets what she was about to ask the boy. “D-did you know about Soon’s crush?”

 

“Wheein?” Wonwoo asks and when Lynn directs him a confused look he adds. “Pocahontas.”

 

“So, you know too.” She wails, her lips dropping in sadness. Wonwoo watches her carefully before he mumbles hesitantly. “Are you jealous?”

 

“Of course I am.” Lynn exclaims loudly. “He says that am his best friend but everyone knows about his stupid crush but me.”

 

“Oh.” Wonwoo mutters stupidly. “Ooooh.”

 

 Lynn furrows her eyebrow in puzzlement before she groans loudly. “Don’t tell me you thought I had a crush on him or something too?”

 

Wonwoo smiles guiltily. “Oops.”

 

Lynn messages her temple. “I think I should start introducing myself as ‘Lynn Tuan, not dating nor crushing over Kwon Soonyoung’”

 

Wonwoo laughs at that. “Who thought you had a crush on him too?”

 

“Moonbyul and Minghao, though those two thought we are dating rather.” Lynn pauses before saying. “Which makes me question if they know about his crush, since they thought he’s dating me.”

 

“Well Moonbyul is Wheein’s friend so we tried to hide it from her, while Minghao didn’t know Seongcheol and Jeonghan were dating and thought they are only best friends until he had the misfortune to witness them publicly making out and groping each other. And he has become wary over every two best friends around him at this point.”

 

 “That must have been traumatizing. I feel so bad for him.” Lynn says between laughs, which contradicts her last statement greatly.

 

“I would say the same, but Minghao kept going after me and Mingyu to prove to him that we are only best friends, so I don’t really find it in me to feel any sympathy towards him. He got me stuck in a trauma of my own.”

 

“Well, as long as no rumor about me and Soonyoung dating goes around.” Lynn declares.

 

“Just make sure Seungkwan, Chan and Jeonghan don’t hear any of it. Cause if one of them does then know that everyone working here, and their mothers would know.”

 

“It’s not like it’s true.”

 

Wonwoo looks at Lynn like she is the most innocent person he has laid his eyes on. “And do you think those three, especially Yoon Jeonghan, care?”

 

“No?”

 

Wonwoo chuckles. “Of course not.”

 

 

 

 

 

After the two finish their lunch, Wonwoo’s phone rings. Lynn doesn’t catch the person’s name from the screen, but their voice is so loud that the girl can actually recognize it as Soonyoung. The boy is yelling, and Lynn isn’t sure if it’s from excitement or panic, whatever it is, it makes Wonwoo stands as he hangs up.

 

“You are leaving?” Lynn asks from her place on the ground.

 

“ _We_ are leaving.” Wonwoo declares. “Come on, I will explain on the way.”

 

Lynn struggles to stand up due to her long dress and Wonwoo helps her, pulling her up from her elbow. The girl thanks him sheepishly before following behind him. “So, what’s with Soonyoung?”

 

“Oh, he just told me that Joy and Woozi are at it again.”

 

“Joy?”

 

Wonwoo glances back at Lynn. “You don’t know Joy?” when Lynn nods he says. “She’s snow white, and also the only person that doesn’t have one ounce of fear of Woozi. Whenever they are around each other they start bickering and I don’t like missing the show.”

 

“And you got Soon telling you about it somehow?” Lynn asks in suspicion, knowing her friend doesn’t do such stuff for free.

 

 Wonwoo shrugs. “He lost a bet.”

 

Lynn’s curiosity perks at that, she quickens her pace to match Wonwoo’s. “Which was?”

 

“We told Jeonghan that Seongcheol likes lavender color on hair, bright shiny lavender, and then bet on him dying his hair or not.”

 

“And you bet that he didn’t dye his hair.” Lynn says as a statement more than a question. So, to say that she’s surprised when Wonwoo shakes his head is an understatement. “Wait, he actually dyed his hair?”

 

“Of course, I was so sure I even bought the hair dye for him before-hand. Jeonghan might look like he got Seongcheol around his finger, but Jeonghan is as whipped as his boyfriend.”

 

Lynn laughed. “I really want to see Jeonghan with that hair color.”

 

“He looked unreal, like he was out of a manga. Ask Seongcheol to show you, he has like an album of those. And he has a bunch hanging around his apartment.”

 

“Those two are so cute.” Lynn coos and Wonwoo chuckles, humming in agreement. “But wait,” Lynn suddenly says. “What was Soonyoung going to make you do if you lost the bet?”

 

“He said I should exchange a ‘growling’ conversation with him whenever he pleases.”

 

Lynn snickers. “You must have been really confident of winning.”

 

“You have no idea.” 

 

They start talking about Soonyoung and his ridiculous behavior and it’s only when Wonwoo starts walking to an unknown direction that Lynn changes the subject. "Where to exactly?" She whispers, looking around her, confused about their whereabouts.

 

"You'll find out soon." Wonwoo says with a playful smile and Lynn doesn't ask again, blindly following the boy. 

 

They end up in front of a blue castle, and it doesn't take Lynn long to realise it's the little mermaid themed. She notices Soonyoung, Jeonghan and Seungkwan first, who are cackling up from the side. It takes her a moment to notice Seongcheol who's clinging to Jeonghan's back while the latter looks unbothered; used to the weight of his boyfriend. Approaching them, she sees Chan hiding behind a girl wearing a very dark purple dress, she has blond hair, heavy make up on and Lynn doesn't take long to realise she's Ursula, the girl Chan was talking to earlier. 

 

It's Soonyoung who notices them first. He sees Wonwoo only at the beginning and yells the latter's name in excitement, but his face splits into an ever bigger grin when he sees Lynn. "BABY." He screams, throwing himself at her. 

 

"I am happy to see you too but calm down maybe?" Lynn says as she pushes Soonyoung off her. 

 

She can't see his pout, but Lynn knows he's pouting just from the tone of his voice. "You never appreciate my love." 

 

"Whatever you say hun." She replies sarcastically. 

 

Soonyoung huffs before glancing back at Wonwoo. "Wait, why did you two come together?" 

 

Lynn panics, not knowing what to reply to her friend. But luckily Wonwoo answers for her. "We were coincidentally together when you called." 

 

"Oh, okay." Soonyoung muses, as if he's contemplating believing them or not. "I didn't even know you knew each other though." 

 

"Shut up I can't hear shit." Jeonghan suddenly says, turning around to glare at the source of the noise. His eyes widen in delight when he sees Lynn though. Seongcheol gets off Jeonghan's back when he notices her as well, knowing his boyfriend too well not to realize that the latter is about to pull Lynn towards him and harass her in the name of love. "I am so happy you're here to witness this." 

 

"I don't even know what we are witnessing to be honest." Lynn mutters, squirming from under Jeonghan's arm that is around her shoulder. 

 

"Okay so those two," he points at the entering of the castle. Lynn sees Jihoon, and another girl who she assumes to be Snow white blocking his path. "Are fighting again. Joy is trying to coax Woozi to go take a pic with her and this kid who's crying for the said picture apparently. But Woozi has sworn some time ago to never take a picture with Joy ever again." 

 

"Why?" 

 

"She made a comment about him looking too short standing beside her." Seungkwan informs, not passing an opportunity to spill some tea. 

 

"Oh." Lynn mutters, looking back at the girl who's fearless enough to make such a comment about Jihoon. Snow white is looking down at Jihoon with a sly smirk while Jihoon glares at her with a murderous look.  

 

"Look I know you're taking on the part of the grumpy elf but you shouldn't act like you have a stick up your ass 24/7." Snow white says offhandedly, in an uncharestically sweet voice. Lynn's gasp is mirrored by Soonyoung, while the rest just look delighted by this turn of event. Except for Seongcheol, who frowns, gazing worridely at the pair. 

 

"So he really is snow white' s elf." Lynn mutters to Soonyoung who nods. "I mean we all knew, we just don't say it out loud in fear of getting in Woozi's hands. But Joy is either suicidal or is somehow blackmailing Jihoon to be able to pull this off." 

 

"I vote on the latter. I don't think someone suicidal will go with the name Joy." Wonwoo joins them in the conversation. 

 

"What's her actual name though?" Lynn asks, and is confused when Soonyoung pouts at that and ignores her question completely. She turns to Wonwoo with raised eyebrows and he chuckles. 

 

"Her name is Sooyoung. He's just salty they have similar names. I mean he made Hoshi up just to feel more special. Sooyoung is apparently just as childish and she made up Joy." 

 

Lynn snickers. "A match made in heaven." 

 

"The only match I am seeing is Joy and Grump over there." Jeonghan comments with a smirk. And Lynn finds this situation where everyone is just watching two grown ups bicker, as they make conversations and comments about them quite ridiculous. 

 

"That's a match made in hell." Seungkwan declares and everyone is quick to nod. Wonwoo surprising Lynn with how involved he is in this ordeal. He didn't strike her as someone who cares about such stuff. She had seen him as a closed-off bookworm at first but he was breaking all expectations she had of him.

 

Everyone's focus is drawn back to Jihoon when he tells Sooyoung that he isn't afraid to swing his fist at her. Declaring that a creature like her doesn't clarify as a girl so he can hit her as he pleases. Sooyoung doesn't look fazed though, a challenging glint in her eyes as she tell Jihoon to fucking try and do that. Lynn chuckles at the courageous behaviour, glancing at Chan and snickering at the fact that she thought Chan was the most daring in the bunch. The latter is still clutching on Ursula's shoulders and hiding his body behind her. Curisouly, Lynn marches towards him. 

 

"Why are you hiding?" 

 

Chan jumps at the unexpected voice, before settling down when he realizes it's just Lynn. "Earlier Woozi told Joy he's going to strangle her and she said that he's not tall enough to reach her neck. And I might or might not have cheered when she said that. And he has been sending daggers my way since then so am hiding." 

 

Lynn snickers, shaking her head at the boy. She glances then at the girl in front of Chan. The latter has her hand clutching the boy's arm. And suddenly she looks protective more than intimidating. Chan notices Lynn looking and he finally introduces. "This is Hwasa." 

 

The girl finally gives Lynn any attention. "My name is Hyejin but you can call me Hwasa too." Hyejin's face doesn't turn soft and kind when she smiles like Chungha's does. She still look just as charismatic, her voice as powerful as her look. 

 

"Oh h-hey, I am Lynn." Lynn smiles awkward and Hyejin smiles curtly at her before turning around. 

 

Suddenly Seongcheol comes running to them. "Can I hide here too?" He asks in fear, trying to hide himself behind Lynn. 

 

"W-what? Wh-why?" Lynn stutters, heart beating loudly as Seongcheol  clings to her. 

 

"Jeonghan is trying to get everyone to bet against him and I'm not ready to empty my wallet just yet." 

 

Lynn turns to the said man, to find him and Wonwoo trying to talk Soonyoung into betting against them. The latter looks like he wants to be nowhere but there, eyes darting around to find an escape. Seugkwan looks like he was just forced into something he really doesn't want to do. Jeonghan and Wonwoo suddenly cheer, high fiving each other while Soonyoung looks very defeated. 

 

"They got Hoshi." Seongcheol wails, bending down and making sure he's well hidden from his own boyfriend.

 

 "What are they betting on?" Chan asks. 

 

"On whether Woozi is going to flip first and do something to Joy, or if Joy is going to drag him away . And I said I wanna bet on the latter but Jeonghan and Wonwoo are already betting on that and we can't have three people betting on the same thing. Which sounds like bullshit cause that means me and Hoshi and Seungkwan are fucking betting on the same thing." 

 

"Frauds." Chan insults and Seongcheol is quick to agree. 

 

"Good thing you escaped Coups." Hyejin suddenly says, gesturing at Sooyoung and Jihoon. The latter is being dragged by the girl while he screams all kind of profanities. Sooyoung is scolding him, telling him that there are kids around. Jeonghan and Wonwoo clap excitedly when the pair passes by them, as Seungkwan and Hoshi fall on the floor and very dramatically wail and cry, yelling that Jihoon was the chosen one and he had terribly failed them. 

 

Lynn watches the scene in amazement, surprised at how much the bunch didn't care about the attention they are getting from passer-bys. As they keep on yelling and screaming and making a whole chaos. When Jihoon and Sooyoung are finally out of sight, Junhui appears. 

 

"I just saw Joy dragging Woozi with her. Don't tell me what I think happened happened." Junhui mutters to Wonwoo and the other smirks.

 

"That's exactly what happened." 

 

"Jeon Wonwoo." Junhui whines. "I thought I told you to call me whenever those two meet." 

 

Wonwoo shrugs saying shamelessly. "I forgot." 

 

"I am glad you weren't here." Jeonghan confesses. "You always manage to make it about yourself."

 

Junhui dares to look smug at that before he glares at Wonwoo. "Wait, don't tell me you purposely didn't call me because of that." 

 

"Maybe." Wonwoo sings. 

 

Lynn averts her eyes from the bickering duo, trying to find Soonyoung. She finds him whining to Hyejin about the unfairness that he and Seungkwan have fallen into. When her friend notices her looking at him though, he goes to her. "What's up sweetheart?" 

 

"I'm exhausted. The lack of sleep is suddenly catching up to me." Lynn yawns unconciously, prooving her point. 

 

"Didn't you say you would nap?" Soonyoung reminds her and Lynn nods. "Right, sounds like a good time for a nap actually. Just wake me up whe-" Lynn stops, realizing that Soonyoung doesn't know about the spot behind the waterpark. Her friend raises his brow in question and is about to ask her but suddenly Wonwoo is by their side. 

 

"Don't worry about it. I'll wake you up." Wonwoo tells Lynn quietly, hoping Soonyoung doesn't catch it. But of course the short sly boy does, and he's suddenly smirking. "Oooh, Jeon Wonwoo." 

 

Wonwoo smacks Soonyoung’s arm to make him shut up, but it only riles the latter up and he keeps cooing at the two.

 

"I don't know him." Lynn declares, glaring at her friend. "I am out of here."

 

"Bye." Soonyoung sings playfully, waving at her and looking ridiculous in his costume.

 

Wonwoo is smiling that catlike smile of his and Lynn hurries away before either one of the boys notice her blush. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Wonwoo keeps his promise. And Lynn wakes up to his deep voice calling her name. Her cheeks color and she scurries away from him. A quite goodbye falling from her lips before she disappears from his sight. Soonyoung is in the dressing room when she gets there, already out of his costume. So she makes quick job of getting rid of her own costume before she’s walking with her friend towards his car.

 

Once inside, Soonyoung sends his friend a sly smile and she groans, knowing fully that her friend is about to pester her about something. “Look you either have a crush on everyone with all the blushing you have been doing, or you are extra shy with all of them.”

 

“Really? That’s what you got?” Lynn spits back. “You really could have found something better to attack me with.”

 

Soonyoung squints at her. “Are you seriously giving me shit for not attacking you properly?”

 

Lynn shrugs. “Go big or go home. And plus, talking about crushes. Don’t you have something to tell me?” The girl doesn't want to actually coax Soonyoung to tell her about Wheein like she told Chan she would do, but she also isn’t about to just wait around for him to finally decide and tell her.

 

“Wh-what do you mean?” Soonyoung mutters nervously, daring to steal a glance at Lynn, who just stares back at him curiously.

 

“Nothing, nothing. I was just asking.” She answers, shoulders slightly falling in disappointment. “Just know that if I ever have a legitimate crush, you would be the first one to know.”

 

Soonyoung only hums at that and then the rest of the ride is somewhat silent, half due to their prior conversation and the other half caused by the exhaustion the two are in. Lynn’s nap not doing much in energizing her. Thankfully they don’t take long to finally reach the girl’s apartment. Soonyoung parks on his usual spot, and Lynn is about to leave the car until Soonyoung kills the engine. Lynn glances back at him, waiting for him to say something.

 

“I have a crush on this girl named Wh-Wheein.” Soonyoung suddenly confesses, his voice turning very small as he says the girl’s name.

 

It takes Lynn a moment for the fact that Soonyoung actually admitted to his crush, and to no one but her, to settle in. But when it finally does, she jumps to hug her friend tightly. “Thanks for telling me.”

 

Soonyoung instinctively hugs her back. “You’re welcome, I guess?”

 

“Look it just sucked to hear about your crush from other people and have everyone around you know about it but you.”

 

“I thought I told them it’s not true.” Soonyoung whines, pouting childishly.

 

“Wasn’t it obvious that no one actually believed you?”

 

Soonyoung crossed his arms over his chest. “No, it wasn’t. And for the record, who told you about it?”

 

Lynn raises her arms up, face contorted in a ‘don’t-get-me-involved-in-this-drama’ expression. “I am not outing anyone.”

 

“Not even to your best friend?” Soonyoung cutely asks, batting his eyelashes. And Lynn is very tempted to tell him for a moment, and then she remembers Chan’s cute pout and Wonwoo’s playful smirk and she’s suddenly shaking her head. “Nope, can’t do.”

 

“How they all got you to follow their word is above me.”

 

“Everything is above you Soonyoungie.” Lynn teases.

 

“Honestly Lynn, fuck off.”

 

Lynn laughs, as she opens the door and sticks her tongue out mischievously at her friend. “I am fucking off.”

 

“Bye.” He yells, as Lynn waves him goodbye before jogging to her apartment.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next day has Lynn waking up a bit early because of a nightmare. But she isn’t complaining, since it gives her the time to make herself a cup of coffee and not having to drink it hurriedly and burning her tongue off. She’s so focused on her coffee that she doesn’t notice Soojin entering the kitchen. The latter throws something on the table loudly, and Lynn jumps in her place, almost spilling the hot drink on herself. “What the fuck?”

 

“Submit this for me.” Soojin says demandingly, and Lynn looks down to the table to find what looks like an assignment there.

 

Lynn glares at her roommate and her rude behavior, so much for having a calm morning. “And why don’t you do that yourself?”

 

“I am skipping the entire day.”

 

“Yeah but I get anxious just from turning in my own paper, I don’t think I can survive doing that for yours when I don’t even know your class and teacher.”

 

“So, you want me make the trip to university just for a measly paper because you can’t control your social anxiety?” Soojin deadpans, her tone suggesting how ridiculous she finds Lynn’s statement. Lynn takes a deep breath in, trying to calm herself and not dump her drink all over her roommate. But Soojin doesn’t give her time to calm down let alone say something in her defense as she’s already saying. “Just don’t forget it, I will be texting you where and when you should take it.” And with that Soojin leaves the kitchen. Lynn sighs, unable to enjoy her drink anymore, she puts her cup in the sink, before taking her roommate’s assignment with a heavy heart.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Soojin texts her to take the paper at noon, and Lynn drags herself to the lecture hall that’s like on the other side of the university. She’s cursing her life and decisions the whole way to there, promising to stick up for herself next time. She finally makes it there, and her stomachs turns when she sees that people are just leaving the place now. It’s pretty crowded by the entrance and so Lynn stands beside it, waiting for everyone to leave. Before that happens though, she hears someone calling her name and effectively startling her. She searches for the source of the voice and soon notices Miyoung walking towards her. Her eyes widen, a small smile forming on her lips at the familiar face.

 

“Oh my god, it’s really you.” Miyoung says cheerfully. “I was afraid I was mistaking you for someone else and then making a fool of myself.”

 

Lynn chuckles before awkwardly saying. “Yeah it's me, hi.”   

 

Miyoung giggles at the girl’s awkwardness. “Hi back at ya. What are you doing here? I don’t think you share this lesson with me.”

 

“Oh yeah I don’t. My roommate just told me to submit her assignment for her, so here I am.”

 

“Ah, how nice of you.” Miyoung mutters, as she goes to stand by Lynn. The latter raises her eyebrow at her. “What are you…?” Lynn doesn’t finish her question of what is Miyoung doing just standing there with her, in fear of offending her. But Miyoung looks like she doesn’t care one bit, and she nonchalantly says. “Waiting with you.”

 

“Oh, thanks.” Lynn mutters and Miyoung tries not to giggle at her this time.

 

It gets less crowded soon after, and Miyoung tells Lynn that she can just fit her way through the door now. Lynn glances inside the place, noticing that there are some students at the professor’s desk, either leaving their assignment there too, or just asking him something about the lesson. Lynn sighs, cursing her roommate yet again. Miyoung suddenly takes the assignment from the girl’s hold.

 

“I’ll take it for you.” She offers with a smile, and Lynn isn’t sure what makes Miyoung do that. If it’s Lynn’s sigh, alarmed gaze or her hesitation. But she doesn’t dwell on it too much, feeling relieved that she doesn’t have to go up to the professor anymore.

 

Miyoung comes back soon, and she says with a smile. “I am glad you haven’t left already.”

 

“I was waiting for you, so I can thank you. You didn’t give me a chance to say anything then.”

 

Miyoung chuckles sheepishly. “I didn’t want to give you a chance to say no.”

 

“Well anyway, thanks a lot. I really didn’t feel like doing that.”

 

“Don’t worry about it.” Miyoung says, throwing an arm around Lynn and dragging her somewhere.

 

“Wh-what are you doing?” Lynn stutters, trying to match the other girl’s pace.

 

“Not giving you a chance to say no yet again.” Miyoung smirks. “We are going to have lunch.”

 

Lynn snickers. “I could have had plans.”

 

Miyoung japs her side, saying accusingly. “I know you don’t, and even if you do, hanging out with me is better, believe me.”

 

Lynn laughs. “Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

 

“Wow, where did the sass come from?”

 

Lynn’s cheeks color. “I am sorry. I jus-“

 

Miyoung rolls her eyes. “Look at you, gosh. I am just joking.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lynn actually had plans, and by that she means she planned to not have lunch. But she can’t just say that to Miyoung, so when the latter takes her to a food stall just beside their university, Lynn decides to buy herself lunch and skip dinner, she can just get herself a snack if she feels too hungry at night. Better yet, make Soojin buy her something for submitting her paper for her, and also for eating her egg the other day. And yes, Lynn is a salty person, sue her.

 

Miyoung takes Lynn behind the building where the former studies, claiming to know a good spot there. They thankfully find a bench that is under enough of shadow for Lynn not to complain about getting a headache from the sun, and with that they decide to settle there.

 

“So, what’s your actual eye color?” Miyoung asks with a playful tone, and Lynn takes a moment to remember that she’s wearing lenses.

 

“Oh, the blue obviously. I am wearing lenses right now.” She answers.

 

“Oh really? Why?” Miyoung asks curiously, before quickly adding. “You don’t have to tell me, I am just being a noisy shit.”

 

“I-it’s fine. I just feel like having blue eyes gets too much attention and am not about that life. So, I usually always wear brown lenses. But Soonyoung somehow convinced me not to do so at work, since a lot wear blue lenses anyway like Seulgi and Jeonghan. So, I wouldn’t stand out much.”

 

“Oh, I see. Well I think it’s wise to wear lenses,” Lynn’s heart almost breaks at that, she hates to think that she looks better with brown eyes rather than her actual self. She is already paranoid about her eye color, and with Miyoung saying such a thing she might end up wearing her lenses even at work at this point. “You don’t want to distract everyone from their studies with your beautiful eyes.”

 

Lynn releases the breath that she didn’t know she was holding at that. Beaming at Miyoung’s compliment with tinted cheeks. “Thanks.”

 

“Look at you blushing.” Miyoung coos, pinching Lynn’s cheek, who swats her hands away, pouting.

 

“Are you going to be another Soonyoung?”

 

“I mean if he gets to squish these cheeks then hell yeah.” Miyoung squishes Lynn’s cheeks even more just to emphasis her statement and Lynn whines.

 

The lunch period is spent like this, with light chatter between the two. As Lynn remembers how easy it was to talk to Miyoung since the first day they met. It reminds her of how she was with Soonyoung in their first days, and that alone tells Lynn that her and Miyoung will hopefully get really close. And as the two part ways, Miyoung makes sure to get Lynn's number and a promise of having lunch together soon again. 

Lynn goes back home that day with a smile, not mad at Soojin for making her turn her assignment for her, but rather thankful for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully y'all liked it and also in hopes that the next chapter won't take as long

**Author's Note:**

> I know am a little shit for adding wonwoo only at the end but that's just me torturing myself cause I love me some wonwoo  
> Also this might feel like it's all over the place but that's cause there's so many characters but am trying to make it work *clutches heart* first chaps are always weird... right?


End file.
